<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'. by PappyIsTheBest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297">VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest'>PappyIsTheBest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, F/M, Goat Dad adopts reader, Grandpa Gerson, MC acted and sang in musicals in the past, MC gets stuck in Undertale, MC loves to sing and play music, Mc gets a Undertale game from gamejolt, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader is named, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Video Chat, but gaster loves to meddle ;), but then realises that its actually a real chat with the UT monsters, characters dont know they managed to get to another dimention, chats to alternative universe, first thinks that its a really relistic game, lets just says that Ink is just 'curious', reader is really an oc, they dont know about the game, they think that they got through the barrier to 'their' surface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought to yourself, <i>what</i> exactly you would do, if you ever ended up talking to a fictional character?<br/>Well neither did i, but here we are... talking to a lizard and a skeleton monster...<br/>on a video chat.... which was <i>supposed</i> to be a game...<br/>I don't think my life will ever be the same again.<br/>————————————<br/>Heya! Wanted to try my hand at the fictional character talking with the real world - hope it comes out okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Reader, Gerson &amp; reader, Grillby &amp; Sans (Undertale), Grillby (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster &amp; Reader, for now its just friendship, might be a ship in the future but we will see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics of the HyperCircus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I wasn’t expecting this today.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new game is started, and its really well made.<br/>like... <i>Really</i> realistic... makes you wonder how they did it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudo's Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated! - (this was edited to 2nd pov)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley was a normal young woman.<br/>
At 5 foot 5, with dark blond hair and hazel eyes,<br/>
in her opinion she wasn't any more special then any of the other girls down the street.</p><p>She had a hand full of good friends and she even had her own business - her art and her writing.</p><p>All in all, other then her books being successful and her art being somewhat popular<br/>
Ashley Tombson was your average 26 year old girl... with only a <em>slight</em> obsession with drawing skeletons.</p><p>Ashely loved drawing Undertale. Her Tumblr blog and DA account was full of it.<br/>
Which sometimes surprised her that people still followed her Art on Tumblr and D.A., even after all these years.</p><p>Not that she was complaining.<br/>
She had met quite a few nice people over the years.</p><p>Maggie for example, a fellow writer and artist that she met on tumblr.<br/>
The cute sinnamon bun was a fellow tiny English girl, who had sent a message to her one day... and the rest was history.<br/>
Ashley couldn't even tell you what about, but now the girl was her best friend and she was happy to have met her.</p><p>Ashley Tombson, was you.</p><p>And yet, this normal young woman, with her normal looks, life and normal best friend...<br/>
was about to have her life turned upside-down and make it... not so normal.</p>
<hr/><p>It was 9am on a Saturday morning, and you were lying lazily in bed, listening to Undertale music on Youtube,<br/>
when a ting on your phone caught your attention making you open your eyes.<br/>
Just in time to see a chat notification to pop up.<br/>
Clicking on it, you smiled in amusement, reading over what Maggie had wrote.</p><p>
  <em>'Think of the devil and they will appear'</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Maggiestumblart:</strong><br/>
<br/>
*Yo! Ash! you on?</p>
  <p>
    <strong>bone-to-draw-ash: </strong>
  </p>
  <p>*mhm.</p>
  <p>*im awake but at what cost.</p>
  <p>*Id love to be asleep, but i cant.</p>
  <p>*might draw.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Maggiestumblart: </strong>
  </p>
  <p>*Id have thought that you would play Undertale again.</p>
  <p>*Aren't you like, still on Papyrus right now?</p>
  <p>
    <strong>bone-to-draw-ash:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*Stuck on him is more like it.</p>
  <p>*i cant believe how much i suck at this.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Maggiestumblart:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*aww, poor baby.</p>
  <p>*but we all know that the cinnamon bun would have stopped <br/>
and gave you a fair chance had that been real life.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>bone-to-draw-ash:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*Well... yeah...</p>
  <p>*he's a very fair Skele-man.</p>
  <p>*a Gentle-Bone...?</p>
  <p>*Gentle-Skele?</p>
  <p>*i dunno lol.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Maggiestumblart:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*Gentle-Bone. That sounds the best lol.</p>
  <p>*nvm. i was just gonna say that i found a new game on GameJolt.</p>
  <p>*its sorta like a.. group chat where you interact with the Undertale characters.</p>
  <p>*Thought you would like to have a go at it.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>bone-to-draw-ash:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*ooooo! yes plz!</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Maggiestumblart:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*Ive shared it to your 'Jolt' account so you can find it.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>bone-to-draw-ash:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*Thnx!! love you boo!</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Maggiestumblart:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>*you are VERY welcome, babe. &lt;3</p>
  <p>*Tell me how it goes!</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Clicking off the chat, You didn't hesitate to get out of bed and log into your computer, before pulling up the GameJolt website.<br/>
Ignoring all the notifications, you quickly looked at the chatbox and found the link Maggie had sent over.</p><p>VidChatTale?<br/>
Now that was amusing. You had to hold back a laugh, as a smile slid across your lips.</p><p>'i guess that's one name to give it. Very on the nose... almost an 'Asgore' type of naming.' You thought the smile growing that little bit wider.</p><p>Double clicking on the link, you were very happy to see that the creator '<strong>MewMewScienceCutie</strong>'<br/>
had went ahead and created a version for each type of platform.<br/>
Which was great, it meant that everyone had an equal chance at playing this game.<br/>
And the downlode also didn’t take long, 5 minutes later And you were sitting in from of a load screen.</p><p>And quite an amazing one as well.</p><p>"Oh wow. They really out did themselves." You grin, studying the realistic image of WaterFall with the words 'VidChatTale' stretched across it.<br/>
Softly in the background, you could hear a recognisable piano rendition of 'its raining somewhere'. That was a nice touch.</p><p>The words <strong>- press Z to start -</strong> fade-in onto the screen and you quickly did as you were asked.</p><p>Humming as the game started you found yourself faced with more words.</p><p>-<em><strong> Please Type in your name or Nickname</strong></em> - </p><p><em>'Seems normal for now. A bit similar to the original.</em>' You muse as you typed up your name and pressed enter.</p><p>
  <strong>- Is '<span class="u">Ashley</span>' Correct? -</strong>
</p><p>-<em><strong>Yes</strong></em>- -No-</p><p>- <em><strong>Thank you for joining us <span class="u">Ashley</span>, I hope you will enjoy your time with us.</strong> </em>- </p><p>The music, which had still been playing, died down to mute and what seemed to be Alphys, started to talking.</p><p>
  <strong>"H-Hello? Hello? A-are you there? I- I don't think we will be able to get your audio,<br/>
s-sorry, o-oh dear, a-and your picture isn't showing up either- i-"</strong>
</p><p>Aww, this was cute, and even a great plot point to make it that much more immersive.<br/>
Seeing as it was a game, the characters wouldn’t be able to see and hear you... but how would you ‘communicate’?</p><p>A click was heard and a black chat box appeared.</p><p>Ah, so this was a typing game then? Clever. You wonder just how much programming had gone into all of this.</p><p>
  <strong>"Th-there... you will a-at least be able to t-type with us... l-lets try again, Hello a-are you there?"</strong>
</p><p>You realise that Alphys requires a reply, so you pull the keyboard onto your lap and type in a simple greeting.</p><p>
  <em>-<strong>Hi?</strong>-</em>
</p><p><strong>"I-IT WORKED!"</strong><br/>
Ooff... you wince at the volume. You really didn’t expect that.<br/>
<strong>"i- er- s-sorry, i meant to say, hi.... b-but Thats g-good! Im g-glad that we g-got that sorted, </strong><br/>
<strong>i- i guess ill need to at l-least get my camera up so that y-you can see who you are t-talking to."</strong></p><p>You hear Another shuffling sound before the screen flickered and a familiar but very realistic looking yellow lizard filled the screen.</p><p>"Wow... this..." The quality left you speechless, did they have some REALLY good artists or was this film? CGI? It had to be animated at least...</p><p><strong>"h-hi..."</strong> The lizard grimaced, blushing, probably in embarrassment for saying hi again.</p><p>
  <strong>"P-please don't freak out- o-okay? I- yes we a-are n-not Human... we- we are M-monsters."</strong>
</p><p>Clutching her clipboard, she adjusted her glasses nervously. You had to stop yourself from coping at how darn cute she was, even when nervous.</p><p><strong>"I- m-my name is Alphys. I am the M-monsters R-r-royal scientist. We..."</strong> She paused taking a deep breath.</p><p>
  <strong>"I, have b-been working on this l-little project, to see if we can t-talk to humans... somehow. </strong><br/>
<strong>Y-you see, long ago, we, w-we monsters and the H-humans, f-fought in a war, and we are now l-locked, </strong><br/>
<strong>underground b-by a barrier... with no way out... except by k-killing humans and taking their soul..."</strong>
</p><p>The little monster cringed back as if waiting for something... only to then peer up at the screen worried.<br/>
This confused you... what had she been waiting for... it couldn’t have been for your ‘shouting’... right?</p><p>
  <strong>"A-are you still there?"</strong>
</p><p>Once again you realise that Alphys was waiting for a reply and you quickly type out your reassurance.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Yes. Yes i'm here.- </strong> </em>
</p><p>This, surprisingly, Caused the other to let out a breath of air of relief. Curious and curiouser...</p><p>This game really did have good programming... and really good writers for the script.<br/>
You laugh, realising you had almost forgotten that this was a game... and you almost wish it wasn’t.</p><p>
  <strong>"Right, G-good. I- i'm glad t-that information d-didn't scare you o-off... d-do you have any q-questions?"</strong>
</p><p>Humming in though, you weren’t sure how much you could actually type out<br/>
before the program wouldn't be able to keep up, so you decide to just keep your answer short.</p><p>
  <em>-<strong>No</strong>.-</em>
</p><p>Damn, probably a bit too short, and Alphys’ reaction proves it as the Dino monster blinked and peered at the screen, before shaking her head.</p><p><strong>"Y-you dont t-talk much d-do you..."</strong><br/>
And then as if realising what she said she covered her mouth in horror.<br/>
<strong>"S-SORRY! i- i- That w-was r-rude, i- im s-so s-sorry!"</strong></p><p>Seeing that this could quickly spiral into a panic attack you typed out another reassurance as fast as possible.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Alphys! its okay! I... im not sure what to write...-</strong> </em>
</p><p>You let out a breath as that... thankfully seemed to work.</p><p><strong>"O-oh... oh... o-okay."</strong> She gave a weak smile before looking away.<br/>
A moment passed before she muttered quietly under her breath something confusing that you barely caught.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>"I still wish we could get the sound and picture from your side, it would be so much more easier if I could see your face..."</em> </strike>
</p><p>Shaking her head once again, She looked back up at the screen, a shy less shaky smile, fingers tapping together.</p><p>
  <strong>"A-anyways. I m-may have been working on this idea, b-but a friend of mine got wind o-of my idea and had decided to help. </strong><br/>
<strong>He found out f-from the k-king and wanted to see you a-as well... i- i hope you don't mind..."</strong>
</p><p>You frown slightly, wondering what exactly was the point of this game.<br/>
Was this all there was? A video chat with Alphys and others? Staying in the lab? Well you guess it really was like a video chat.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Sure. Can i know who it is?-</strong> </em>
</p><p>The lizard monster nodded her head as she answered with no hesitation.</p><p>
  <strong>"A- a former scientist who worked with me. S-sans. </strong><br/>
<strong>He's n-not w-working in science any more, b-but things like this, th-they fascinate h-him."</strong>
</p><p>Your eyes light up at your favourite skeletons name.<br/>
Were you actually going to be able to ‘talk’ to him so soon...<br/>
perhaps this would be more fun then you thought!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Ah... Is he... like you?-</strong> </em>
</p><p>Of course you knew the answer, but you were also very curious about what 'Alphys' would reply with.</p><p>
  <strong>"l-like me?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Yes. Is he A 'lizard' monster?-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh! N-no he's a skeleton."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-oh! Well, I can’t wait to meet him then.-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>And you weren’t lying.</p><p>Nodding, Alphys moved off screen to do something, almost as if she was looking for something.</p><p>You smile in anticipation... only for your stomach to remind you that you had not actually had anything to eat yet... whoops.<br/>
Sighing, you pressed the pause button and got up to go to the kitchen.</p><p>You weren’t sure what this game had in store for you.<br/>
But so far you were hopeful about this game... even if it did feel a little slow.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Of course what Ashley did not notice, or perhaps she didn't care, was the small paragraph of wingdings at the bottom of the pause screen.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>🕈✌☼☠✋☠☝🖳 ❄☟✋💧 ✋💧 ☠⚐❄ ✌ ☝✌💣☜📬 <br/>
🏱✌🕆💧☜ ✌❄ ✡⚐🕆☼ ⚐🕈☠ ☼✋💧😐📪 👌🕆❄ ❄☟✋💧 ☝✌💣☜ ✋💧 ✋☠ ☼☜✌☹ ❄✋💣☜📬 <br/>
☼☜✌☹ ❄✋💣☜📪 ☼☜✌☹ 🕈⚐☼☹👎📪 ☼☜✌☹ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼📬 <br/>
✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜☠❄ 🕈✌☼☠☜👎 ❄☟☜💣 ❄☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ☹☜☞❄📪 <br/>
❄☟☜☠ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☞☼✋☜☠👎💧 ☺🕆💧❄ 💣✋☝☟❄ ☝☜❄ 🕈⚐☼☼✋☜👎 <br/>
❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☹⚐💧❄ ❄☟☜ 💧✋☝☠✌☹📬</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Perhaps you dear watcher can translate that was being said, perhaps it was important.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fan art is also appreciated! - please tag me on tumblr -<br/><a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> or D.A.<br/><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a><br/>If you want too that is... i love fan art....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what the actual F-unk!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, Okay... not just realistic, lets try REAL instead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh! Thank you to everyone who read / commented and gave Kudos to the last chapter... i'm... i'm speechless.<br/>I didn't expect so many people to even take notice of this story, Tibia-honest. hehe.<br/>I hope you continue to enjoy the story, for its all the support that gives me motivation<br/>to continue on to the next chapter! So Thank you! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphys was freaking out.</p><p>She hadn't even been away from the screen that long, only long enough to text Sans.</p><p>But now the human wasn't responding and-</p><p>
  <em>Oh she knew that she shouldn't have told them about killing and taking the soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a mistake! The Human could easily go and so easily tell someone about them! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then they could send someone Down into the Underground and kill them all-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or they would be waiting for them when they break the barrier and there would be another war!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and it wouldbeallherfault-!!!</em>
</p><p>The lizard monster let out a screech as a bony hand landed on her shoulder, snapping her out of her anxiety.</p><p>"heya alph' whats got you in such a tizzy? has the human been giving ya trouble?" Sans asked his bone-brows furring in worry.</p><p>"Sans! Oh- oh n-no, n-nothing like that, no... i- i s-seem to have l-lost contact with them and..." she wrung her hand nervously before turning back to the computer screen. "im a l-little worried about w-what they will d-do with the information th-that i gave them..."</p><p>"... you told them about the souls?" he half asked, half stated with a sigh. <br/>
"well... we cant really do much from our end, but lets wait, perhaps they just... you know, took a human break..." </p><p>The Skeleton Monster shrugged, giving his friend a strained smile.</p>
<hr/><p>You were Completely oblivious to the anxiety your absence had caused to the monsters in the lab.</p><p>You were currently in the kitchen, dancing to Fan-created Undertale songs while making yourself a bowl of your favourite cereal.</p><p>You pour a glass of juice before shoving your phone into your hoodie pocket and taking the glass and bowl upstairs to eat it at your computer.</p><p>As you ate, you finally spotted the WingDings at the bottom of the screen.</p><p>So being the curiouser Human that you were, you proceed to try and highlight the text, only to find that it wouldn't let you do so.</p><p>It was probably an image. You grumble and screenshot the page, leaving it to translate later.<br/>
You were too interested in the game to get distracted by WingDing codes.</p><p>
  <em>'Tho it could be something like a quote from the game, put there just to waste your time translating it.' </em>
</p><p>Stretching, you set the empty bowl on the night table, before un-pause the game.</p><p>Yet, to your surprise, Sans was already in the lab, a tight smile on his face and Alphys was wringing her hands.</p><p>You half wonder what they could have been talking about... was it about you?</p><p>Or something completely different? What ever it was, it got the dino-lizard anxious.</p><p>But, Didn't You <em>pause</em> the game? Does this game <em>even</em> pause? <em><strong>Shit</strong></em>...You hope it didn't effect the game.</p><p>Sighing, you hesitate for a solid moment, before finally pulling the keyboard back onto your lap.</p><p>
  <em><strong>-Hello? Did i miss something?-<br/>
</strong> <strong>-Heh. I See your friend has joined us... -</strong></em>
</p><p>Alphys flinched slightly when the computer tinged, her eyes wide as she spun to face the screen.</p><p>
  <strong>"H-human! y-you're b-back! W-Where did you go?"</strong>
</p><p>You looked a the screen in confusion. Why would the game need to know that?<br/>
Biting your lip, you study the image of the two monsters that stood on screen for a second longer, before finally replying.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Sorry. i got hungry, needed to get my breakfast.-</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>"O-oh... r-right."</strong> Alphys flushed red, before scurrying out of screen view, probably to go and calm down... leaving Sans and you alone.</p><p>
  <strong>"heh... perhaps next time, you could tell us when you leave the room next time, okay human? 'cause, we cant exactly see you."</strong>
</p><p>You noted that his tight smile still hadn't relaxed. But why did it feel like they had been freaking out over you 'pausing' the game?</p><p><em>'this is freaky stuff, they made this game feel way too real.'  </em>you frown slightly.</p><p>Something freaky was happening yet you really didn't understand why you were feeling like this. It was JUST a GAME. Right?</p><p>There was literally no point in freaking out, over an <em>overly</em> realistic game. Hell, it could just be a game with high tier AI programming... like.. like siri or alexa... Huffing, you had to admit that it was rather cool to 'talk' to some of your favourite characters...</p><p>Pushing past it, you shake away the nagging feeling of something being <strike><em>wrong</em></strike> weird with the game.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-sure, sorry. Ill make sure to warn you next time i need to leave.-</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>"great. heh. sorry about getting <em>sternum</em> with ya pal. anyways, i'm sans, sans the skeleton." </strong>He peered at the screen where the chat log would probably be.<strong> "y' name's ashley right?"</strong></p><p>You found yourself smiling slightly at the pun, you always were a sucker for bad humour.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Yeah. Nice to meet you...-</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>"hope you don't mind, but we would like to ask you some questions. nothing too personal, just little things that could help us <em>bone-</em>d with ya. heh. think we can do that?"</strong> The bone-man winked at the pun and dragged a chair into shot and sat down, leaning his arms on the back of the seat.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-okay.-</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>"cool."</strong> He grabs the clipboard and the pen. He grins at the camera and clicks the top. <strong>"love clicky pens. right, anyways, first question, not really a question, but can you give us your pronouns, that would be help us in the long run."</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>- She / Her. -</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"heard any stories about us monsters under the mountain?"</strong>
</p><p>....Okay how were you to answer that one?</p><p>'<em>Yes, i have heard the story, but not like you think, you're a video game character, in a game that i love to play and i've learn the story by heart??'</em></p><p>Yeah right.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- No. don't think so -</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>"huh..."</strong> he mutters under his breath and jots something down</p><p><strong>"do you like puns and bad humour?"</strong> He asks looks up a mischievous glint in his sockets.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Heh, definitely. Love all humour, Puns especially.-</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>"nice to know that you have a <em>punny</em> humour."</strong> He puts the board down on the desk and leans forward. <strong>"how about spaghetti?"</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>- the best pasta ever - </strong> </em>
</p><p>Of course this causes the skeleton to grin wider.</p><p>
  <strong>"perfect. so, you ready to let us see your face then, talk face to face? 'cause, i think i know why we ain't getting anything from your end... personally i think you just need to plug in your camera and microphone and then we will be good to go."</strong>
</p><p>....Once again that weird feeling was back in your chest. This game gave a weird vibe and you find yourself squinting at the skeleton.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- My Camera and Microphone? -</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>"yup, just plug them in and we should be good... unless you don't want to... though i think that if we were to hear your voice, it might be easier for every one to communicate..."</strong> Sans grin was tight again.</p><p>You were still hesitating, yet you were not sure why.</p><p>Shaking yourself, you grit your teeth. There was nothing to be afraid of, why were you even feeling nervous??</p><p>
  <strong>- okay. Just- give me a moment. -</strong>
</p><p>Pushing back slightly, you get up from your chair and reach around your desktop to plug in your camera, before also plugging in the microphone.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>On the Monsters side, the computer flickered and a picture of you room, replaced the black.</strike> </em>
</p><p><strong>"hey! alph', </strong><strong>look at that we got their pic! hey bud! you're looking swell, <em>picture</em> perfect even. nice to put a face to the name."</strong> Sans cheered as you sat back in your seat, feeling a little off.</p><p>Alphys trotted over and covered her face in excitement, eyes glittering. <em>"s-so cute!"</em> She mutters before shaking her head. </p><p>
  <strong>"H-human-! I- i mean A-Ashley... would- D-do you mind i-if i t-take a photo of you a-and send it to k-king Asgore? J-just so that we can prove to him th-that it worked?"</strong>
</p><p>A picture? What? .... Well it wouldn't hurt... "i- ... S-sure..."</p><p>Suddenly a rather strange idea came to you, one that had been nagging you for quite a bit. "But only i-if i can see it first.... please..."</p><p>The monsters looked at each other and shrugged.</p><p><strong>"sure, no skin of my nose and i don't even have one."</strong> Sans winked, before letting Alphys stand in front of the screen and take a quick photo.</p><p>She wandered over to the camera and lifted the phone screen so you could see the image.</p><p>
  <strong>"I- I hope thats o-okay. W-we don't have that good quality d-down here... b-but i do t-try my best w-with what we h-have."</strong>
</p><p>Eye wide, you find yourself staring at a photo of yourself, sitting in your room. You were dressed exactly as you were on the photo, from your bunny slippers and grey leggings, all the way down to your cheshire cat hoodie with cat ear hood. </p><p>Covering your face, you ignore the worried sounds and questions that were directed at you by the Monster as you try to collect yourself from the strange situation you currently found yourself in. What the Fuck? Was this really happening? Have you actually been talking to Sans Comic Aster or what ever his real name was, all this time.</p><p>This was seriously strange. This cant be real, you were just a normal girl with a normal boring life....</p><p>You look up again and nip yourself slightly.</p><p><em>Ow</em>. Yup. you felt pain. Its not a dream. this, is <strong><em>Reality</em></strong>.</p><p>This wasn't just a really realistic Game... <em>nope</em>... this was <strong><em>real</em></strong>.</p><p>"This isn't a Game is it...?" Was the only thing you could say, leaving the Monsters utterly confused.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh so very real.</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>She really should have checked the WingDing Message, don't you think?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oofff, hope this didnt seem too much like rambling, i'm still getting back into the swing of writing Story style rather then Role-play that i had been doing during my 11 year break.<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>Fan art is also VERY appreciated! - please tag me on tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>. If you want to that is... but i DO love a good bit of fan art....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting to know you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three of them get to know each other more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again i thank you all for the comments and Kudo's! This time i'm leaving out the bold - as MC now knows they are real and that indicated game speech... it also means i don't have to remember to 'bold' it every time lol.<br/>--------///--------<br/>its a bit short, but I hope you enjoy this filler-ish chapter, but hopefully the end will make up for the length. also i'm not that good at adding in puns. ;-; - Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“G-game? I- no... no, it’s actually v-very real...” Alphys stutters as they turn to the camera, having sent of the photo.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“why do ask that bud? You didn’t think we were toying with ya, did ya?” Sans has returned to lounging on the rolling chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- well... You see... um, initially i had downloaded this," You gesture at the computer screen and in turn at them, "as a 'game' from the internet... so I wasn’t exactly expecting it all to be... well... real.” You try your best to explain without giving away that <em>one important fact</em> that they really shouldn’t know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B-But... I- we didn’t <strong><em>post</em></strong> it as a <em>g-game</em>. We sent out a s-signal the to surface... <em>how-</em>..??”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“heh. never mind, we can figure that out later. right now though, all you have to know kid, is that we are very real and you are talking to very real monsters that are trapped underground, underneath a mountain somewhere on the same planet as ya. think you can look past the fact that you somehow downloaded it?” The Skeleton gives a gentle grin, obviously trying to keep you calm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod, still more then a little bit baffled over this situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“besides, something tells me that you wouldn’t mind a few more friends... just think of us as... pen-pals or something, only instead of writing, you're talking to us face to face. yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- sure... yeah, I can do that...” you are somewhat glad thats all they wanted, because you doubted that you could help them break the barrier from your bedroom. So being friends and getting to know them seemed to be the best thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So... What now.” You ask them leaning back in your chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sans copies you, but leans forward on the back of the chair, arms crossed and Alphys ends up grabbing her own seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-well, we have some time t-till the king shows up... w-we... could g-get to know e-each other m-more?” The Dino-monster offers hesitantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, I’m down for that.” You nod with a more relaxed grin. “You can go first if you like.”</p>
  <p>"..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“DO YOU<strong> LIKE</strong><em><strong> ANIME??”</strong></em> Alphys blurts out as if she’s been waiting to ask all this time- before covering her mouth with her hands, sweating in embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggle in amusement and nod. “Yeah. But I’ve only seen a couple. Black butler and Orion high school... but mainly Black Butler.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This causes the female monster the almost vibrate in excitement. “I- I’ll have to sh-show you some f-from my collection!!”</p>
</div><div class=""><p>Laughing sans quickly steps in with his own question.</p><p>"so earlier, i asked you if you enjoyed bad humour, does that include puns? cause i've gotta warn ya, ma bro, he doesn't enjoy them... heh."</p><p>"I sure do, the <strong><em>punnier</em></strong> the better." You grin, causing sans to chuckle. "But that doesn't mean i'm good at them... So you have a brother then?"</p><p>"yup, Papyrus, he loves puzzles, can cook, and is just the coolest bro around. he's probably at his sentry post right now. ma bro works himself <strong><em>to the bone</em></strong>, wants to be part of the royal guard."</p><p>Gosh Sans is just adorable when he talks about his brother. You watch him with a smile as he fondly rambles about that time he sat outside of the Captains house just so that she would let him into guard training.</p><p>"Adorable..." oops you cant be saying that out loud "He really does sound like the coolest dude ever." and saved.</p>
<hr/><p>And so this continues, questions being asked back and forth, some from you some from Alphys or Sans.</p></div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the underground actually like? Could you describe it?” You finally get around to asking, as you had wanted to know for a while, especially from a monsters point of view.</p>
  <p>"w-well.. there are 5 a-areas in the u-underground. The o-old city, i-i think the k-king now calls it 'O-old Home'. then th-theres S-Snowdin, where there is snow for the cold c-climate monsters-"</p>
  <p>"Wait-" you suddenly but in "Sorry- but... Snowdin? I <em>need</em> to ask, is there actually snow there? Did the King name the area?"</p>
  <p>Sans takes over this question, a pleased grin growing on his face. "heh, between us, i don't think it was the king who named the town, i think it was the old queen, i heard rumours that she had quite the <strong><em>funny-bone</em></strong>, the rest are named by the king tho."</p>
  <p>Nodding you allow Alphys to continue.</p>
  <p>"R-right, yes, the Q-queen named Snowdin village a-after a pun because of the s-snow." she laughed slightly "N-next we have Waterfall. As the n-name states, there are waterfalls and r-rivers and all m-manner of aquatic l-life and monsters. There are e-echo flowers that r-repeat the last thing that they hear a-and a wishing room."</p>
  <p>"the wishing room is a room with glowing rocks that resemble the stars. the elders past on the stories and helped create that room. monsters go there to make wishes, just like humans would wish on stars." Sans explained.</p>
  <p>You hum as you try to imagine what the room must really look like and not what it was like in the game, but your imagination isn't that good. "It sounds beautiful, wish i could see it."</p>
  <p>"I guess we will have to come find you once we break out, don't ya think bud?" he winks and you give him a sad smile, knowing that even when they did... he wouldn't be able to do that, unless the stories about the machine was true or one of the Outcode Sans' end up meddling.</p>
  <p>Alphys breaks you out of thought as she continues her description of the Underground. "After w-waterfall is, Hotland. The mountain is t-<em>technically</em> a dormant volcano, w-which we also use to help power our geothermal power station, a-and so that it doesn't over heat, we cool it down with the help of ice from snowdin-" Sans puts a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of the scientific ramble, his smile fond.</p>
  <p>"alph', heh, you're rambling..." he snickers gently.</p>
  <p>You realised that she hardly stuttered through the Techno-babble, which also told you that if she was to start talking about something she was passionate about, then she would stutter less.</p>
  <p>"i- oh- um" She clears her throat with a blush. "s-sorry, got a b-bit carried away... heh... a-anyways, this LAB is a-also in Hotland. Its t-technically the first b-building you will see after c-coming out of waterfall. As i said, its d-dormant volcano, so it has l-lava and is the p-perfect environment for m-monsters that r-rely on heat, l-like fire elementals and v-volcans."</p>
  <p>"unless of course, you're a crazy <strong><em>flame-tender</em></strong> like grilby and you decide to set up your bar and home in snowdin." Sans comments causing Alphys to sigh and hold back an eye-roll.</p>
  <p>"M-moving on. You th-then have the Core itself, b-but thats not exactly an a-area you would want to live in, you j-just go through it to g-get to N-New Home. New Home i-is the Capital and also where m-most of the Monster population lives. There is a-also the palace, and the k-kings throne room, though you have t-to pass through the judgment hall b-before you can go there."</p>
  <p>"and thats basically it. theres also muffet's bakery, a spider monster who makes rather good donuts, shame they are rather pricey, and mettaton's studio is in hotland as well. of course a real tour would show the real splendour of the underground, verbal descriptions don't really do it all the justice-"</p>
  <p>You flinch in surprise as Sans is cut of by a banging on, what you suspect is the front door of the lab.</p>
  <p>"<em>BROTHER</em>!? ARE YOU IN THERE!?" The doors slide open and you finally get your first look at the cinnamon roll of a skeleton that is called Papyrus. "SANS! IVE LOOKED THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE OF SNOWDIN AND WATERFALL, AND EVEN BRAVED THE GREASE TRAP THAT IS GRILBYS, WHAT <em>ARE</em> YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gasp! a wild pappy appears!! hehe, you will all have to wait for the next chapter for more papyrus ;)<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>Fan art is also VERY appreciated! - please tag me on tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>. If you want to that is... but i DO love a good bit of fan art....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Great Papyrus and a fly on the wall...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to meet the Great Papyrus... and whats this? A fly on the wall?? Who is it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at this; are we finally getting into some of the plot? yes, yes we are.<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus looked quite annoyed at his brother.</p><p>“SANS. YOU, ARE MEANT TO BE AT YOUR STATION RIGHT NOW. AND YOU ALSO <em>KNOW</em>, HOW MUCH I HATE BEING IN <em>HOTLAND</em>.”</p><p>“heya bro. alphys texted, was informing me about one of the projects i was helping her with.” Sans shrugged, lazily spinning around to face his brother.</p><p>“ANOTHER PROJECT? WHAT IS IT THIS TIME, I HOPE YOU DON'T INTEND TO BLOW YOURSELF UP AGAIN? PLEASE TRY TO BE CAREFUL WHEN DOING ALL OF THIS <em>SCIENCEY</em> STUFF-" Papyrus pauses as he finally spotted you over his elder brothers shoulder. "WAIT.... SANS!... IS THAT... A HUMAN??!”</p><p>You give him a shy wave. “Hi.”</p><p>“GASP!” The Skeleton rejoiced covering his mouth, before collecting himself, posing. “HUMAN! ITS IS NICE TO MEET YOU! IM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”</p><p>You can’t help but giggle at how <em>adorable</em> this Skeleton was. You feel like you've been using the word adorable so much today. “It definitely is a pleasure to meet you Papyrus. Im Ashley, You definitely are as great as your brother says you are.”</p><p>"!!!" A happy sound was made by the adorable skeleton. "BROTHER! YOU'VE BEEN TELLING THE HUMAN STORIES ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS??" his eyes narrow slightly "I HOPE YOU WEREN'T TELLING THEM ANY LIES OR ADDING PUNS TO THE STORY..."</p><p>"nah, only about how cool you are bro, nothing but the truth."</p><p>"GOOD."</p>
<hr/><p>Little did everyone know, but another Skeleton was hiding in the dark corner of the Lab, behind a few box, watching the scene unfold.</p><p>Waiting for a few more seconds, he grabs his scarf jots down a few notes on the paper that was on it, before using his giant brush to create an Inky portal, letting him escape back to where ever he had came from.</p><p>“Dream! The Game idea worked!” On the other side of the inky portals stood <em>another</em> skeleton, this time dressed in yellow.</p><p>“Ink!” Dream, turned around at the news a grin on his face. “Thats Great news! Did we find one of the creators?”</p><p>“Not sure, I just know that they are from the right universe. Who knows if they are one of the creators or not.” Ink shakes his head and then taps his chin in thought. “We will need to study and retrace the signal so we can find a way to that universe, perhaps this one will actually be able to help...” he mused.</p><p>“We should thank Gaster, he was the one who told us to let him help, and he did! I guess it really does help to have someone who understands the void helping.”</p><p>“Sure! Tell him I said Hi, Im going to go and see Science-sans, i want to get started on tracking the signal. I have a feeling that I’m going to need some kind of gizmo.” And with that, he smears black ink on the ground with his brush, before jumping into the puddle as Dream waves his fair well.</p>
<hr/><p>“HUMAN! I <em>MUST</em> KNOW! DO YOU LIKE EATING <em>SPAGHETTI</em>?”</p><p>You nod with a grin. “Yeah! I like all kinds of pasta, could eat it quite often if i wanted to.”</p><p>“AH! THIS IS BRILLIANT! TO THINK THAT THE FIRST HUMAN THAT IVE MET, IS A PASTA LOVER LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WE SHALL GET ALONG SPLENDIDLY DEAR HUMAN.” He nods in agreement with himself.</p><p>“sounds great bro, though I have <em>tagliatelle</em> ya (<em>NYEH</em>!) that the king will be coming soon, cause he too wants to meet the human. you sticking around for that?”</p><p>“HMM, I THINK I WILL. I HAVE ALSO FORGIVEN YOU BROTHER, FOR ABANDONING YOUR POST DURING YOUR SHIFT. MEETING HUMANS <em>IS</em> IN YOUR WORK DESCRIPTION, SO I CANT SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH COMING HERE TO TALK TO ONE.”</p><p>“thanks paps, you’re the coolest.”</p>
<hr/><p>Inks portal appeared in a completely different Lab, in a completely different universe. This one belonged to Science Sans, who worked with his Father - The Royal Scientist. Technically, this universe was like the Classic Universe, but more in the skeletons past.</p><p>Shaking himself out of his thought, Ink walks further into the lab, before finally spotting Sci.</p><p>"Hey Sci!" he cheered, before pooping up next to him, spooking the skeleton who was thankfully, only taking notes.</p><p>"!!<em><strong>AAHH</strong></em>!! <em>INK</em>! WHAT-?! What have i <em>said</em> about just <em>popping</em> <em>up</em> in the Lab or <em><strong>startling</strong></em> me?! What if i was doing a highly <b>volatile</b> experiment or something?!"</p><p>"Well... were you...?"</p><p>"wh- No!-"</p><p>"There you go then, no harm done; now, i need your help for something."</p><p>Sci glared at the Inky skeleton for a solid 30 seconds before he deflated, sighing. "What is it this time?"</p><p>Ink beamed. "Thanks Sci! i need something that could easily track a signal through to another dimension, so i can pin point where the dimension is at."</p><p>Sci raised a brow at him "Why do you need something like that?" he asked confused.</p><p>"Cause we- Dream and i- we think that we finally found the Creator's universe thanks to Tale-Gaster's help." Ink explained rocking on his heels.</p><p>"Right, okay.... i still don't get why you want to find the creators so badly..." </p><p>"Lets just say... curiosity..."</p>
<hr/><p>You chat with Papyrus for a little while, telling him about the surface and that you are an Artist. Then you tell him about all the different kinds of pasta's in the supermarkets and his reaction, the over joyed expression was something you would never forget.</p><p>"Once you get to the surface, you should really take your brother and go to the Pasta isle, there are like... lots of different types."</p><p>"must be one <em>big'oli</em> shop..." sans comments his smile shit-eating</p><p>"NYEH?" <em>oh dear</em>, you think trying to stop a grin that was threatening to appear while papyrus slowly turned to his brother. "SANS. NO."</p><p>"then again the isle might not be that big, in not a pasta fan like my bro, i'm more into <em><strong>Sci</strong>'alatelli</em>. I just hope for his sake that what you are saying isn't a con'chiglie." Oh gosh, he really was going big and you couldn't stop the snickers. </p><p>Papyrus of course was not happy. "SANS STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE NAMES OF DIFFERENT PASTAS AND USE THEM AS PUNS!"</p><p>"aw, sorry <em>pap'pardelle</em>, but you <em>can'nelloni</em> tell so many bone puns before you want to change the subject." of course that causes papyrus to let out a scream.</p><p>You let out a laugh, loving their dynamic. "You both are a breath of <em>fresca</em> air, so many puns in one day, definitely a change in my <em>Rotini</em><strong>." </strong>you winked.</p><p>Papyrus mock crys. "HUMAN NO-HO-HO! SANS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW THE HUMAN IS INFECTED WITH YOUR PUNS!" </p><p>Once again the conversation was interrupted by knocking on the front door.</p><p><em>"</em><em>HEY ALPH! OPEN UP! IM HERE WITH THE KINGS!</em>"</p><p>The door's slid open and wow! Was that Undyne? <em>She looks so <strong>cool</strong>!!</em></p>
<hr/><p>Sci sighed as he turned away from the device that he had managed to put together. From what he knew, Universes were never on the same timeline length, unless in direct contact with each other- for example, if he was to have a video chat with another universe, their universes would sync up for that amount of time, and then go back to normal, so that if he was to ring again, hours could have passed even tho it was only one hour on his side.</p><p>He guess it was a little bit like human time zones... </p><p>But back to the device. This device would be able to pick up signals and pinpoint where they were coming from, this also included what universe it was coming from if that was needed - and from what Ink had said, it was.</p><p>It rubbed the scientist the wrong way that Ink was meddling in this. His wanting to meet the Creators, even if its just one, didn't sit right with him. It almost felt like it was something they shouldn't meddle with. What if they were just regular humans? Humans with normal lives - Did ink think that they had some kind of powers? </p><p>He shook his head. He could only trust that Ink knew what he was doing and wouldn't be doing anything stupid. Its not like he was planning on dragging the poor human from their world into Their Multiverse... right?</p><p>Sighing he sent off a text to said skeleton. </p><p>
  <strong>- Sci: The device is ready. I hope you aren't meddling in things that you are not meant to touch.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Ink: You worry too much, so don't worry! :DD I know what i'm doing ;D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> <strong>-Ink: Kinda... sorta... it will be fine... (unsent / deleted)</strong> </em> </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lots of puns!! i had fun writing this chapter! and i think im slowly solidifying what my plot will be, ive got bullet points but ill just have to write it out to see which way it goes :D<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The King of the Monsters and other surprises.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You continue to meet new people. Oh geeze, thats the king... but what is ink actually up too?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this doesn't feel too rushed! Sorry for the wait, was a bit busy this week.<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stepped through his portal and into the void between the universes. He shivers as he took a deep breath, before moving on.</p><p>Suddenly, the very person he had been looking for, gathered in front of him. The poor Skeleton monster was almost all goop and very little bone, except for his skull and hands, that were the only ones to manage to solidify again.</p><p>“Dr Gaster! um- hello.”</p><p>“Ah, Dream, its a pleasure to see you again. Can I assume that everything worked out alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Ink says that the Tale universe has connected to the creators home universe. He is currently getting something from Sci, Not entirely sure what, but he said its so he can trace the signal.”</p><p>Gaster hums slightly and nods, causing Dream to tilt his head. “Wait, You didn’t connect any of the other games? Did you?” the Protector asked.</p><p>“Oh, no, no <em>no</em>. No need to worry about anyone else connecting." the Gloopster reassured him. "It’s only the one. She is quite trust worthy I assure you.”</p><p>Dream narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t get it. Why your helping us. Before you agreed, you were all - ‘<span class="u"><strong><em>You should never mess with things that are meant to be left alone!</em></strong></span>’ And now, you are actually helping... what changed?”</p><p>Humming once again, he turned towards the open ‘window’ that he used to keep watch over his boys. On it he could see the king and Undyne entering the LAB.</p><p>“I guess you could say I got a glimpse of the future...”</p><p>“Time visited you? You should be careful, his visions of the future are not concrete, they are but only <em>one</em> path.”</p><p>“Ah, but the path with that young woman, is <em>exactly</em> where we are going. Do not worry Dream, it’s a good one, quite a few wins and happy endings will happen and I know you are all for <em>happy endings</em>.” He gives him a sly smile before dissolving back into the blackness.</p><p>All Dream could do was sigh and retreat back to the doodle sphere.</p>
<hr/><p>Undyne, The Captain of the Royal guard, was actually standing in front of you....</p><p>Well, not in front of you exactly, but walking into the LAB with the KING!</p><p>Oh gosh- the <strong><em>king</em></strong>! How did you <em>look</em>? How was your <em>Hair</em>??!</p><p>You quickly go off the screen to check yourself in the mirror and make sure you didn't look like a slob.</p><p>"Hey <em><strong>Punks</strong></em>! Wheres this human that you called the King about. I want to see them." She Grinned hands on her hips as the the Asgore walked up behind her. "Yes, it would be nice to meet them."</p><p>"Oh- they are- oh! they were on the screen a moment ago-" Alphys spluttered only to turn to an empty screen with just your room.</p><p>"Here!" You say in a slight panic, almost <em>diving</em> back onto your chair, causing it to spin a little bit and forcing you to twist back around. "Sorry, <em>Sorry</em>- I- er was getting something- but never mind, hehe... um- Hi... i er, i'm Ashley. Nice to meet you." You blush giving the large goat monster and fish lady a shy smile.</p><p>"... This is the Human? Ive got to say, they look like a real weenie. Guh-huh-huh-huh-hu!"</p><p>"Howdy Ashley." Asgore smile softly "Its a pleasure to meet you, its been a while since i've talked to a human on friendly terms." A sad expression crossed his face, before shaking it off and turning to Alphys. "So is this what you had been working on? I must say, i'm impressed that you have managed to get past the barrier, even in such a small way."</p><p>"YEAH! Thats Great Alph'! Got no clue how you did it, but even just getting a video through that thing is amazing!"</p><p>Alphys was now a tomato from all the praise, causing her to stutter even more then usual.</p>
<hr/><p>When Ink jumped through his portal into Sci’S lab, Sci was already standing waiting for him, the device in his hands. Narrowed sockets studied the AU Creator.</p><p>"Im giving you this, but if things go wrong, i am <em>NOT</em> taking responsibility for <em>Anything</em>. You got that, Ink? And this is the <em>only</em> device i'm giving you, break it and thats it." He still had this uncomfortable feeling in his soul, that this was the wrong thing to do... but he sighed and shook it off, handing the Tracker to ink.</p><p>"Thanks Sci!" Ink grins, bouncing slightly. "And don't worry so much. Ill bring it back in good condition as soon as i'm done."</p><p>Sci grimaced and shoo'ed ink away from him, who quickly opened a portal to the Doodle-sphere.</p><p>Back in the Doodle sphere, Ink met Dream, as he came back from seeing Gaster.</p><p>"Dream! I got the device, told you Sci could make one!" the inked skele beamed holding the tracker in the air. "Now we just need to link it with the signal and track it the void."</p><p>"Wait... the void?" Dream frowns, "are you sure thats safe... or even possible?"</p><p>"Sure it is! Why wouldn't it be, it was created by Sci!"</p><p>"No- i know the <em>device</em> will work, but you're talking about crossing over to the <em>creators</em> universe- Is it not another <em>Multiverse</em>? I hardly think its in our universe, not if its the Creators."</p><p>Ink shook his head. "Its <strong><em>a</em></strong> universe, yes, but-" He paused.</p><p>"But what...?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Facepalming, Dream sighed "Oh never mind- Just- Make sure you can get back and <em>don't</em> close the portal till you are on the <em><strong>right</strong></em> side." He warned before leaving through another portal back to Dreamtale.</p>
<hr/><p>You smiled as you watched them interact... only for your stomach to inform you that it was hungry, growling at your impatiently. Muttering, you checked the time and realised that it was- 5pm?! "<em>Oh</em>-!" You get up, having not even realised that it had gotten so late.</p><p>"you okay kid?" Sans asked getting your attention, wondering why you got up so suddenly.</p><p>"Ah- <em>yeah</em>, yeah, i just didn't realised it had gotten so late- you don't mind if take the laptop downstairs, i want to get some food."</p><p>"sure thing bud, it will <em><strong>Lettuce </strong></em>see the rest of your house. if you don't mind showing us, that is."</p><p>"Don't see why not. Hope you don't think that my house it too <em><strong>Cook-y</strong></em>." you wink, before gathering the laptop in your arms, grabbing everyone's attention.</p><p>"HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Papyrus called as you made your way to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh- i'm going to make some food. Though, perhaps i could give you all a tour while i'm walking to the kitchen." </p><p>"A TOUR!? YES PLEASE! WE WOULD LOVE TO SEE WHERE OUR NEW FRIEND LIVES!"</p><p>And so you began a tour, thankful that you hadn't put up any of your undertale merch' on your walls, as you quickly showed them your room, and then proceed to show off the rest of the house. It wasn't too large, but it was big enough for you to live in and all yours. </p><p>Walking into the kitchen, you set the laptop on the counter, plugin it in so that it didn't die on you.</p><p>"I think i might make some spaghetti-" You were cut off by an excited gasp coming from- <strike><em>surprise surprise</em></strike>- Papyrus.</p><p>"<em>SPAGHETTI</em>?! HUMAN! YOU SHOULD ALLOW <strong>ME</strong> TO HELP GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE STEPS!"</p><p>"...but paps, what if she already knows how to make it."</p><p>"YES, WELL, I <em>DOUBT</em> SHE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE IT THE <em><strong>PAPYRUS</strong></em> WAY."</p><p>"Hey guys?" You call to them. "Papyrus? that sounds <strong><em>souperb</em></strong>, but how about i show you how to do it the Human way? Perhaps you might want to try it yourself one day?" It was a stretch, but it just might help the skeleton cook better in the future. "And if you like, you can keep coming back and i can keep teaching you lots of other Human recipes as well"</p><p>"WOWIE! REALLY! I WOULD LOVE THAT!! FOR THAT, I'LL EVEN FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT PUN YOU JUST SAID!"</p><p>And thus started your 'cooking lessons' between you and Papyrus. You showed him and also Undyne how you cooked spaghetti, shaking your head each time the two of them tried to get you to turn up the head, explaining to them that, maybe that was with monster food, but it wasn't like that with this kind. It wasn't passion this food needed, but love and patience, the kind of love you had for friends and family.</p><p>"I wish you could actually be here to taste this, it turned out pretty well..." Suddenly you remembered something that you could have done a while ago. "And to thank you for helping me cook the food.... i just wanted to show you this..." </p><p>Picking up the Laptop, you opened your back door and walked out into the back yard, setting it onto the table that stood on the porch, directing the camera out towards the yard. "Here you guys, Welcome, to your first glimpse of the surface."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There might be another chapter or two before ink meets 'you', so stay tuned ; )<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Future is decided by choices.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get to see a glimpse of the surface and Ink's choice to meet a creator, sets the futures on a certain path.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got inspired and motivated so have another chapter. :D<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cloaked figure crossed across the blackness of the void, approaching the elder skeleton.</p><p>"I hope you haven't forgotten that i can sense everything that is in the void." Gaster called to the skeleton that was behind him, before turning around and giving a smile to them. The figure chuckles and pushes back the hood of his cloak from his head to reveal- another Gaster, Or <em><strong>Time</strong></em> as he was called.</p><p>"Of course i haven't. I was not trying to sneak up on you in the first place." He sees what he is watching in the open 'window' and hums. "So you helped them set the wheels of your chosen path into gear then?"</p><p>"I have." Gaster nods "She will be a great breath of fresh air in my dear son's life. I think you, Time, know that better then even I, for you know her better then most."</p><p>Time chuckles. "I Do. And not just your son- if the path stay's on its way- ah- dearie me, i shouldn't say too much, that is quite <em>far</em> in the future and the path may diverge once more, we will just have to watch their choices and see if that path will come to be." The Skeleton grins cheekily.</p><p>Rolling his eye lights, the Goopster tuts. Time always said these kind of things, things that would only be understood if they actually came to pass. Gaster sometimes hated predictions of the future- just like the angel who would empty the underground. It all worked on choices.</p><p>"Oh don't look at me like that, lets forget about the future and talk about the present- Shall we have some tea?" Time used his magic to summon two cups of tea and a tea pot, before settling down on the ground. "Now, my dear friend, how have you been?"</p>
<hr/><p>Hushed awe was all you heard as the monsters studied your back yard. You of course, took this moment to quickly get your bowl of spaghetti before returning.</p><p>"So, what do you think?" you ask, tilting the screen so they could see you and the sky above you. It was a lovely sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect weather to eat outside. "Of course it wont be anything like the view that you will see once you are out and seeing it in real life, but its still..." You shoved a forkful of pasta into your mouth, nervous of their reaction.</p><p>"OH- WOWIE! ITS SO <strong><em>BLUE</em></strong>! WHAT IS IT? ITS SO <em>HIGH</em>!" Papyrus was the first to break out of his Awe.</p><p>"Blue-? Oh! thats the Sky. Its what holds the clouds and the sun travels across it by day and the moon and stars by night." You smile.</p><p>"<em>stars</em>- heh, <em>wow</em>. now <em>thats</em> definitely one thing that <em>i'm</em> looking forward to see in real life. astronomy leaves me <strong><em>starry-eyed</em></strong>." sans mused, his smile soft and real.</p><p>The pun caused you to snort as you hold back your laughter, making his smile widen and Papyrus to shout in protest. The commotion caused everyone else to snap out of it.</p><p>"I must <em>thank you</em>, Young One. This is a <em>great</em> gift you have given us. It has been <em>centuries</em> since I have laid my eyes on the sky and greenery of the leaves and grass... I had almost forgotten what it looked like..." Asgore softly rumbled, causing you to blush and laugh softly.</p><p>"Heh, no thanks needed your highness," You mumble,</p><p>"Please, call me Asgore."</p><p>"oh- um- Asgore... I just wanted to give you this one thing that i <em>could</em> do." You would break the barrier for them if you actually could.</p><p>You stay outside while you have your food and then stay as long as your computer allows you, before it started to remind you about its battery.</p><p>During this time, The famous Robot of the Underground had come to see what Alphys had been doing and once he saw that they were looking at the surface, he didn't hesitate in starting a live transmission to all the monsters, giving them all a look at the surface.</p><p>Apologising, you quickly bring the laptop inside, only to remember about the plug extender that you had. Telling the monsters that you would be back in a moment and put the laptop on the window sill, before quickly going to set up everything outside, finishing just as the sun had started to go down.</p><p>"Im back, and i've got something to show you. I have a feeling that you will <em>all</em> enjoy it..." Setting the laptop back on the table, you turn it towards the sky. "Its a sunset, in about an hour the stars will be out... they are usually better seen outside the city. One of the reasons i love going to visit my grandparents at their lodge."</p><p>Mettaton, who had not stopped the transmission this whole time, started to lament over how beautiful the colours of the sky were. "Darling, this is <strong><em>BEAUTIFUL</em></strong>, all the <em>colours</em>, the <em>blue's</em> and <em>oranges</em> and <strong><em>PINKS</em></strong>! Goodness is so <em>INSPIRING</em>! It calls to your inner artist! I Just MUST write <em>another</em> script or another SONG! Or even make another Dress!! OH YES! Its PERFECT!"</p><p>Holding back a snicker, only a small grin gives away your amusement. You were more then sure that your life would never be the same again.</p>
<hr/><p>Sadly it had gotten dark and the quality of your camera was not good enough to gift the monsters the view of the stars. You take them back inside, Mettaton having left an hour ago to go and do... something with his inspiration.</p><p>It was late for the rest of them as well and Papyrus commented that he had been in the lab almost all day and hadn't done more then enough chores- not that Sans cared- but he was still happy that he could meet a new friend today and would be overjoyed to talk to you again.</p><p>The younger skeleton said his goodbye and told his brother not to be late for Dinner.</p><p>Undyne followed after him, telling him that they could train before dinner.</p><p>After them, The king also took his leave, hoping that he could see you again sometime soon.</p><p>This once again left you with only Alphys and Sans, not that you minded.</p><p>"i guess its time to go. you've had a crazy day today bud, met new friends and talked a lot, you've gotta be tired- i know i am." the elder skeleton chuckles.</p><p>Just the thought of sleep caused you to yawn and you had to agree. So nodding, you ask about what time you should try to connect, only to be waved off.</p><p>"D-dont worry about anything A-Ashley. I- its obvious that th-there is a t-time difference between us- w-whether its the barriers fault or you are j-just in another timezone i'm n-not sure, but j-just come on when you can, we all understand that y-you also have a life a-and you can be b-busy." the dino monster smiled shyly. </p><p>"I-i'm going to try and f-figure out with Sans, how we could c-connect with your ph-phone. P-perhaps we could even m-manage to text you! Can you i-imagine just how f-fun it would be to t-text each other!" she squee'd a little, excited.</p><p>"Sounds great Alph', i know i am definitely looking forward to having you all as friends."</p><p>Saying your goodbye's you wave at the Dino and skeleton Monster, before the connection cut and you closed the 'game'... Or was it now a communication App? Well what ever it was, it had totally changed your life and you were looking forward to seeing what was in store for you.</p>
<hr/><p>A month had passed since you got the 'Game' and you have never regretted meeting your new friends. Alphys had managed to connect to your phone, it was amazing what the Dino monster could do, and you yourself had no idea what she did to connect to it, but all you had to do on your side, was connect your phone to the laptop.</p><p>After that, you ended up being able to text anyone in the underground, as long as you had their phone number. </p><p>Papyrus of course didn't hesitate in giving you his number, almost demanding you to give him your number so you could both talk and update each other about their day. It was amusing to receive Papy's texts, and it made you wonder if he was more lonely then he made it seem. The Undertale game sure made you think that and it was upsetting to think that it could be true.</p><p>Sans as you expected, texted you Pun's and Knock knock jokes. Surprisingly, he texted you more then you expected. Almost just as often as his brother... perhaps he too didn't have that many friends. Alphys of course, texted you about anime and other shows, but in experience, it was easier to talk to her face to face, which you took advantage of to show her all the other Anime's that you knew, watching them together through screen-share.</p><p>Screen-share was also used to share movies. So movie night was introduced. Twice a week the main crew would come together and you would show them another movie - tho more then often it was a Disney movie, not that you minded. Undyne loved the Marvel Movies, While Alphys enjoyed anything with magic. Papyrus like a bit of both and sans would watch anything. But over all, all of them loved Movie night.</p><p>Another thing that happened during that month, was the promise to teach Papyrus 'Human' Recipes. </p><p>Alphys once again came through with a hand held tablet device that would remind you of an iPad. It allowed some of the monsters to take the tablet and give you a slight tour of the underground and to talk to you in their homes. Not too often, because there was only one tablet, but still it was fun. </p><p>At first it was a wild journey as he showed you how he cooked, leaving you rather speechless. Of course, you then taught him the 'human' way.</p><p>Surprisingly, after he tasted the result, he started to slowly convert to the human way of cooking. And something told you that sans was more then happy about that as well. If not for the flavour, then at least for the Kitchen decor.</p><p>The king was unsurprisingly, using the Tablet so that you both could have chats over tea. You both grew rather close over the month and surprisingly, you now felt like he was like a parent to you. Not that you didn't love your parents, but it felt <em>so easy</em> to talk to the Fuzzy-Goat-King.</p><p>Overall you were growing to love the time you spent with them all and your life would become too quiet if you were to suddenly never to talk to them again.</p>
<hr/><p>A Month. It took Ink a Month to get the signal to sync up so he could find the right point to open the portal, yet when he found it, he was surprised to have succeeded at all, having already started to give up hope in being able to find it at all.</p><p>But now he was here, Buzzing device in hand as he twisted to pinpoint the exact entry point. </p><p>
  <em>Buzz - buzz - buzz - <strong>DING</strong>!</em>
</p><p>Rejoicing, Ink Laughed when he finally found the little spot and without waiting or hesitation, he practically jumped forward and struck down with his paintbrush, pushing against the edge of the void, pushing his magic to rip a portal through the weak part.</p>
<hr/><p>It was one of your twice-weekly Movie nights and you were lounging in your armchair, popcorn bowl by your side.</p><p>Today you were showing them <strong>The Avengers</strong>, knowing that all of them would be more then happy to watch, with the action, magic and drama.</p><p>You had seen this movie a few times and only watched it for Tony Stark, Loving the man's technobabble and the scientific brain- sue you; you love a smart scientist inventor, can you really be blamed?</p><p><em>But moving on</em>- You were just relaxing, watching the movie, listening to the monsters comments on the film...</p><p>When the screen started to... <em>glitch</em>.</p><p>You frown. "Hey guys? Are you getting this as well? The screen is <em>glitching</em>."</p><p>"yeah, looks like your connection isn't as strong as usual. probably something alph' and i will have to look into-" Sans says from the spot in the pillow nest that was arranged out on the LAB floor, only for the computer to black-out.</p><p>"<em>HEY</em>! What gives?!" You wiggle your mouse, frowning when nothing happened.</p><p>You get up to try and switch it back on, but it was like it refused to budge. You then go to try and switch the light on, but that to didn't want to work... it was like the power was cut or something. Sighing you grab your bag, wanting to check your phone. </p><p>Suddenly the hairs on your arms and neck stood up and the air became electric and your heart starts to race from the uncomfortable feeling. It was scaring you, what was this. This was something un-natural.</p><p>A bright light lit up the room, making you shield your eyes, growing so bright that you had to turn away- only for a shockwave to shoot through the room, knocking you back, making you hit your head and knocking you unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun Dun DUUUNNNN - CLIFF-HANGER ; )<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Despite everything, it's still you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Universe, New Chapter in your life and yet, Despite everything, it's still you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote most of this at 10pm the night before, didn't know if i should post it or wait heh.<br/>I hope i'm not posting the chapters too fast.<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>Your ears are ringing. Everything is dark... or was it the room? </em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>You can’t even form a solid thought as your head spins. </em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>A white blur appears in front of you and what ever they said sounds like it’s under water. </em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>You try to ask what happened but you can’t get it out properly before you are, once again, dragged back under.</em> </strike> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Ink wasn’t sure what happened, but he <strong>definitely</strong> <em>messed up. </em></p><p>Thankfully it was the right person, that he pulled through, the right <em>creator.</em></p><p>As in, the same one that was on the screen... back in the Tale verse.</p><p>One moment Ink was trying to push through to the other universes, <em>trying</em> to open a portal... And the next moment, his magic <em>back fires</em>, <strong>exploding</strong> from the build up, <em>tossing him backwards</em> and causing him to <em><strong>black out</strong></em>.</p><p>When he finally woke up, he spotted the woman... Ashley he thinks it was- lying near broomy, but no portal... Meaning that he wasn't powerful enough to cross between the dimensions and... she probably had no way back... <strong>fudge</strong>.</p><p>Walking over to her, he winced when he saw the tracker. It had smashed in his fall, but hopefully not broken.</p><p>Ink sighed. Another thing he messed up... Sci was not going to be happy.</p><p>Noticing movement from the corner of his eye socket, Ink turns to the Creator. She still hasn't gotten up yet.</p><p>“Hey? Are you okay?” he asked with a worried frown. The woman seemed to try and say something but her speech was slurred and it was almost like she wasn’t all there... oh dear, he needed to get her to somewhere that she could get help... somewhere-</p><p>“I know!” He snapped his fingers and looked back over to reassured the creator “don’t worry Ma’am! Everything will be <em><strong>A</strong>’Okay</em>! I know <em>exactly</em> where to take you and <em>everything</em> will be <em>fine</em>.” he shows her the 'okay' hand sign, before scooping her up into a fireman’s lift.</p><p>Grabbing Broomy he opened a portal to the Tale AU and stepped into Classic's Personal Lab that was underneath the Skeletons house.</p><p>Knowing far too well that he had triggered the intruder alarm, Ink quickly lay her down on the tiled ground, close to the machine, before leaving, promising that he would come back to visit her soon.</p>
<hr/><p>Back in the <em>Hotland</em> <em>LAB</em>, everyone was <strong>freaking</strong> out.</p><p>One moment they had been talking to Ashley, the next the power cuts and sans shortcuts to the screen to check on the CORE</p><p>Once he was satisfied with the all of that, confirming that it didn't effect the Undergrounds Power supply, he moved on to try and restore the signal that that was between them and the Human.</p><p>“looks like something back fired... not entirely sure on what side, but I can’t seem to get a connection-“ sans was cut off by an alarm coming from his shorts.</p><p>Scooping out his Phone, the older skelebro frowns, checking it over, before seeing the alarm had been set off in his personal Lab and blips away without warning. Only to come back moments later eyes wide and eye lights small.</p><p>“i know what happened to ashley. everyone stay here, alph' try and get the computer to work again, but give me one moment and I’ll be right back.” And with that he blipped away again, leaving everyone confused and very worried.</p>
<hr/><p>Sans was really trying to keep himself calm.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what happened or <em><strong>HOW</strong></em> it happened, but ashley, the human that became a good friend- if not his <em>best</em> friend, <em>other</em> then Grillby, was actually unconscious on <em>his</em> lab floor, in front of the machine that <em><strong>refused</strong></em> to work.</p><p>Shakily he approached her, hands shaking and soul racing. “<em>Shit</em>...” he mutters, even his voice shook. “don’t be dead... <em>please</em> don’t be dead...”</p><p>Carefully, he knelt down and put his hand on her neck, having learnt about human hearts while he was an apprentice at the LAB.</p><p>He sagged slightly, when he finally found the pulse. Good, Ash’ was fine.</p><p>Pulling her head into his lap, he sighed and studied her for a moment.</p><p>It was strange seeing her for real and not on a screen. She definitely much more <em>prettier</em> in real life-</p><p>Wait <em>what</em>.</p><p>Shaking his head, he detangled his fingers from her hair with a nervous laugh, not having noticed that he was stroking it.</p><p>He gently tapping her on the face, <em><strike>ignoring how soft her skin felt</strike></em>, hoping to wake her up.</p><p>“hey ash? ashley, bud, come on. no need to give ya ol’ pal sans a soul attack, yeah? heh.” A strained laugh left his teeth and he was about to shortcut to the lab, when he heard a small sound as the human stirred awake, allowing him to let out a breath of air.</p>
<hr/><p>The first thing you noticed as you woke up, was that your head was <em><strong>pounding</strong></em>. Like full on <em>ringing</em> <em>bells</em> and <strong>banging</strong> <strong>drums</strong>.</p><p>The second thing you note, is that you were lying on your back, on the cold hard ground and your head was on something hard... and yet, it was surprisingly comfortable at the same time.</p><p>Opening your eyes, you squint up at the white blurry shape and then forced yourself to blink a few times. “Huh...”</p><p>There above you, was sans the skeleton. Hovering over you in real life and no longer on a screen.</p><p>aaand that also meant... that you were <em>lying on his lap</em>.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>you would <strong>not</strong> blush, you would not <strong>blush</strong>, there was <strong>no</strong> reason to <strong>blush</strong>.</strike> </em>
</p><p>You quickly return your thoughts to the topic at hand, hoping you were not blushing. It was a little bit obvious, that whatever had <em>happened</em>, had <em><strong>transported</strong></em> you into the <em>Undertale universe</em>... and you had never been more glad to have become friends with everyone before hand. At least there was no chance of you being <em>threatened</em> or <em><strong>dying</strong></em>.</p><p>“Welp... this is new... Hi...” you croak our before coughing slightly.</p><p>Pain flared in your head causing you to wince. <strong><em>Great</em></strong> a headache. Please note the sarcasm.</p><p>“you okay bud?” Sans asked you softly.</p><p>“Headache...” you mumbled. “I think I hit it... probably the floor... I cant remember what happened other then... well, a bright light and an explosion.” You were confused and trying remember anything that could have happed other then that, only made your headache worse.</p><p>Suddenly, you found yourself gathered up in sans’ arms, not giving you time to protest.</p><p>
  <strike>But at least the weight on your wrist informed you that you still had your bag.</strike>
</p><p>Next thing you knew, Sans had shortcut to the LAB. </p>
<hr/><p>In the LAB, raised voices greeted you, pausing at the sight of you in the elder skeleton's arms, before it picked back up again, this time even more concerned. Seeng that that all this noise was not helping your poor head, sans was forced to shout in order to get their attention.</p><p>Once that worked, he sighed and muttered a soft 'sorry', before moving on to explain the situation. “i found ash' in my private lab. we're not sure what happened, but she has a headache, thinks she hit her head. but i think it’s best if we heal her, before we start bombarding her with questions. capisce?”</p><p>Having got the okay from everyone, he lays you down on the pillow nest, the one that they had created for the movie night, and called Papyrus over. “bro, you’re better at green magic then I am, i need you to heal ashley’s head? just, indoor voice, cause sounds are currently painful for her. we don’t want to make the headache worse by straining her.”</p><p>Nodding, the gentle giant, crouches down, to sit himself next to you. "Of Course Brother, I Shall Get Our Dear Ashley Fixed Up In No Time At All." He smiles down at you. "Now How Are You Ashley? Is It Only Your Head? Or Have You Hurt Anything Else?"</p><p>"Not as far as i know..." You mumble softly "I only know about my head..." You give the younger skelebro a pain-filled smile.</p><p>"Well, No Need To Worry, If There Is Anything Else, My Magic Will Find It And Fix It." Placing his hands on your head, He sighs, before removing his gloves and try's again. “It works better when there is nothing in the way.” He explains gently when he spots your curiosity. Shutting his eyes, he concentrated.</p><p>As he did this, his hands lit up in green magic and you felt a cool sensation go into your head, before continuing down your body as it seeks out any and all injuries to heal. By the time he finished, you didn’t even feel like you had been thrown into another dimension.</p>
<hr/><p>Once he was done healing you, Papyrus pulled back- before pulling you onto his lap and hugging you tightly.</p><p>"Human Ashley! We Were So Worried When The Connection Cut!" He cried "We Didn't Know What Was Happening Or If We Ever Talk To You Again!"</p><p>This touched you. They had been worried about being able to talk to you. Patting the skeleton's back, you pull back to look at him.</p><p>"I would have missed you had we never been able to talk to each other." </p><p>"REALLY?!" </p><p>"Mhm, You're the Best Friend anyone could have. It would be so boring if i could never talk to the Great Papyrus again." This caused the skeleton to laugh as he blushed slightly and you hug him again tightly.</p><p>And when you figured that you had hugged long enough, Papyrus helps you stand up, letting you face everyone, a shy smile on your face.</p><p>"Well... I guess all i can say, is <em>hi guys</em>, I think i'm here to stay." For who knows when you would get to the surface, never mind your universe. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooo~ do we see something forming here? Or is it just our wishful thinking, only the future chapters shall tell us<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The beginning of a new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get to meet a flame-tender. And other things happen behind the scenes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hard to get out, i know where i want to go, but i need a bridge between the last chapter and that scene XD Stars help me.<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HECK YEAH!"</p><p>There was no warning before Undyne ran over and lifted you up into a bear-hug.</p><p>"We've been wanting to see you in real life for ages, Punk! Now ill get to train you for REAL!"</p><p>Your only reaction to this was laughter. Of course Undyne would already be thinking ahead.</p><p>"A-and we can watch anime t-together in the s-same room!" Alphys joined in the cheering.</p><p>"AND WE SHALL BE ABLE TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TOGETHER!"</p><p>"heh, and i guess in your spare moment, ill take you down to grilbys."</p><p>Once undyne dropped you back onto your feet you stepped away a giant grin on your face. "Yeah! That sounds great!"</p><p>Suddenly alphys perked up, "I-i should tell K-king Asgore. He would l-love to know that you are here!"</p><p>"Good thinking Alph!" Undyne gave the dino a thumbs up before turning to Papyrus "Papyrus COME ON! We should probably also tell the Royal Guard!" and with that she ran out, Papyrus on her heels "I SHALL SEE YOU LATER, FRIEND ASHLEY!"</p><p>Chuckling, sans turned to you, while Alphys took her leave up the stairs to phone Asgore. You'll probably be invited to the castle for tea soon.. which you can definitely say that you were looking forward to. </p><p>"and then there was two." sans grins "so i guess i get to take you down to grilbys earlier then i thought. so, what do you say, want to come see a <em>flaming hot </em>bar tender?" The pun causes you to laugh and nod, before taking sans' out stretched hand. "great, now, i know a shortcut, don't let go." and with a wink you both leave the LAB.</p>
<hr/><p>The trip through the void is unlike anything you had ever experienced before. The trip itself was less then a second short, but the sensation made it feel like it was <em>much</em> longer. It was almost <b>tar</b> like, as if something was trying to keep you there and the only thing pulling you along and out of the void was Sans and his magic.</p><p>The sensation on the other side was as if you misstepped of the side of the sidewalk, making you step forward with a gasp, gripping the skeleton's hand tightly. Said skeleton wrapped an arm around your waist, incase you fell forward, holding you close. </p><p>"woah, carful, are you okay?"</p><p>You blink hard, before straightening up. "... Yeah. heh. That was... <em>wow</em>. Never felt <em>anything</em> like it." you grin at him, a laugh bubbling in your chest, not even registering the position you were both in,</p><p>"dont worry, you get used to the sensation, i guess i should have told you to close your eyes."</p><p>Blushing, you finally step out of his hold, snickering slightly so that he wouldn’t notice,"You probably should have. But never mind, you promised to introduce me to a flame-tender."</p><p>Sans’ grin widens, before leading you into grilby's.</p><p>When stepping into the bar, the first thing that you notice, is the temperature change. A toasty warmth greets you and it’s like you’ve stepped into your grandparents lodge living room, which had an open fireplace.</p><p>"Sans!" “Hey sans!” “How ya doing sans!?” came the multiple calls from almost all the patrons of the bar, causing him to lift his hand in greeting.</p><p>"Who you got with you sansy? is this your <em>giiiirlfriend</em>?!" The Drunk bunny shouts as you approach the bar.</p><p>This causes Sans and yourself to blush. Ignoring the teasing monster, sans gestured to the bar stool, sitting down on one himself. "grab a seat ash, though be carful some people enjoy putting whoopie cushions on the seat."</p><p>"Uh-huh, is that ‘people’ named sans?" you smirk, before sitting down once you were positive that there was no cushion there... only for you to still sit on one and glare at the skeleton when he starts to laugh.</p><p>"i-i have no idea what you mean."</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you pull out the cushion from under you and shove it at him, before turning to face the bar.</p><p>Noticing the bartender standing in front of you, you give a shy smile as he stares intensely at you.</p><p>"heya grilbz, this is ashley, the human i told you alphys had contacted? shes finally decided to come and visit us." Grillby turned his gaze to Sans, his flames like waves, going higher and lower and crackling at different pitches. It almost seemed like another language and by the looks of it, one that sans understood. You were proven correct when sans waved his hand and shook his head negatively.</p><p>"nah, you don't need to worry, she's good."</p><p>The flame hums softy as he studied you for a moment longer before nodding. “Welcome To The Underground, Miss Ashley. I Hope That You Will Enjoy Your Time With Us." His voice was soft and had a pleasant crackling quality, like logs cracking in a fireplace. It was calming and once again Made you remember your grandparent's lodge.</p><p>"It’s definitely Nice to meet you as well, Mr Grilby, sans has told me a fair bit about you and your bar, but please, no need to call me ‘Miss’."</p><p>"Only If You Don't Call Me 'Mr'." his eye squinted in amusement behind his glasses causing you to laugh as you nod,</p><p>"I think i can definitely do that.”</p><p>“ok, now that we have introductions out the way, howza’bout a double of the usual order grilbz, some of ya burgz and fries for ash‘ to try, please and thanks.” The flame-tender nods, puts the glass he had been holding down and moves to the back as sans turned to lean on the bar, facing you.</p><p>"i had almost forgot that he was from before the barrier..." he mutters with a sigh of relief "im glad that went so smoothly."</p><p>"He must trust your judgment. You must be close."</p><p>"he's my best friend and family, I’ve known him since I was a kid, honestly i don't think i or even <em>we</em> would have lasted long if it wasn't for him." He shakes his head, clearly not wanting to think about this right now.</p><p>This made you curious, but knew that it probably wasn’t the best time to ask about it, so you squashed that curiosity down, letting silence descended between you, before you gathered the bravery to put your hand his that was on the bar. "im glad that he was there for you. My life would be way too <em>boring</em> without you in it." the skeleton's cheeks light up blue, and since this time you were facing each other, you both caught it. </p><p>Yet before either one of you could comment on this, the Flaming Bartender returned with your orders and you pulled back, breathing in the mouthwatering smell. "Star's Grillby! That smells so good!" </p><p>Grilby crackles a thank you, placing a bottle of ketchup in front of sans and starts to make a drink. Moments later a finished glowing echo flower blue drink was put in front of you. “On The House, A Welcome Gift.” He crackles before you could protest.</p><p>"Oh! Thanks Grilby." You smile and he nods before moving over to serve someone else who called for him.</p><p>"so what do you think so far?" sans asks getting your attention as you sip on the drink. It was refreshing and tingled lightly. You could only guess that it was the magic that was used in it. The flavour though, was new and nothing you had ever had, yet also reminded you of raspberries.</p><p>"Cozy." you smile at him in gratitude "Thank you sans, for introducing me to this."</p><p>Slightly flustered, yet wanting to hide it, the skeleton turns to his own food and combs his skull, "no problem bud, in my opinion <em>everyone</em> should taste grillby's burgz at least once."</p><p>The evening continued with Puns and Jokes. The food was excellent, company was brilliant and Sometimes Grillby would join in your conversations, asking questions about you, which you would happily answer, satisfying his curiosity.</p><p>For the last 10 minuets, Sans had been telling you knock-knock jokes and you were gasping for breath, leaning on the bar in laughter. As you tried to breath you finally thought of one you could tell him.</p><p>"Knock Knock?" You grin, cheeks flushed in your mirth.</p><p>"who's there?"</p><p>"Herbivore"</p><p>"herbivore who?"</p><p>"I’ve never met herbivore!" You couldn't help but feel proud at your joke and your grin reflected that, adding to sans' amusement as he laughs at the joke.</p><p>"a pun and a joke in one, perfection." he snickers. Moments later his phone chimes, indicating that he got a message. “paps just texted saying that the royal guards been informed and he wants to know if you will be staying for dinner? actually he specifically asked if you will be living with us or if you wanted to stay with someone else...” he said after looking at his phone.</p><p>You tilt your head. “I don’t even know who else I’d even stay with, if I’m honest...”</p><p>”well the king probably, he has a guest room and i wouldn’t be surprised if he asks you over for tea tomorrow so that he can ask you. you both seemed to grow rather close during the last month.”</p><p>Ah, well that made more sense. “Well... if I can, I’d like to stay with you and paps for a bit... I mean he hasn’t asked and we don’t know if he actually will. So having a definite place which I can call home even temporarily is nice.”</p><p>Chuckling sans stands up. “no worries bud, i wouldn’t have asked if i wasn’t sure. hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch till we can get the garage sorted into a room for ya.”</p><p>”Oh gosh, sans, you don’t have too!” You get up after him feeling guilty “honestly I’ll be fine on the couch.”</p><p>”nah, we don’t even know when the barrier will actually break, so it would be a good idea to give you your own room.” He waves off your concern before calling to Grillby “hey Grillbz! we’re off, just put it on my tab, thanks.” He grins and walks off, forcing you to follow after him.</p>
<hr/><p>Dream, was not happy.</p><p>Ink had gone MIA and he couldn’t find him anywhere. On top of that, when he went to see if he was with sci, Sci had Told him that he had not been able to get ahold of ink after he had snuck into the lab and left battered tracking device, which he was NOT happy about, telling dream about the promise ink made.</p><p>This whole situation left a sour taste in his mouth and it was getting rather frustrating to not know a thing about it.</p><p>He took up camp in the doodle sphere, hoping to catch the creator when he returned back from where ever he was and find out what was going on.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as Ink himself strolled through an ink-portal humming a tune as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>”Ink! I need to know what’s going on!”</p><p>startled, the creator spun around, tense, only to relax when he saw it was just ink. “Oh! Hi Dream, what do you need?” He grins.</p><p>”this plan, to meet a creator, I don’t think it’s a good idea. You really should stop before you do something that effects someone else-“ </p><p>“Oh I’ve already met one.” Ink interrupts the guardian, as he lies down on the ground.</p><p>”what?”</p><p>”Mhm, I used the device and found a the spot. Tried to make a portal and it backfired. Sure she was out of it when she met me, and she probably won’t remember, but I met a creator and she’s with Classic and the others now. I’ll go visit her later. For now I’m fine just watching.” Ink shrugged, eyes closed, not a care in the world. Like nothing was wrong.</p><p>Dream couldn’t believe what he was hearing, was ink for real?</p><p>”so... you’re telling me... that your magic backfired while you were meddling in things that should have <em>NEVER</em> been touched- <em><b>heck</b></em>, should been <b><em>left <span class="u">alone</span>.</em></b>.. and now a girl is <b>trapped</b> in our multiverse for who knows how long and will probably <b><em><span class="u">NEVER</span></em></b> be able to get back home?!”</p><p>”Mhm.”</p><p>”INK?! Do you even <em>care</em>?! You <em>took</em> her from her <b>friends</b> and <b><em>family</em></b>!”</p><p>”Ah, she’ll be <em>fine</em>, she’s with friends right now and family.... she’ll find new family, it’s not <em>that</em> hard... probably...”</p><p>Staring at the creator, Dream shook his head. “I- I can’t <em>believe</em> you... you know what- I cant... I just can’t <em>look</em> at you right now.” It never hit him harder then that moment, the reminder that ink was <em>soulless</em> and didn’t actually <span class="u">care</span> about others.</p><p>It was as if ink only cared about creating the AUs and satisfying his curiosity and right now, Dream would not be surprised if that was the truth. Without looking back, Dream flee’ed to the Omega timeline needing to find someone to talk to, perhaps even Core!frisk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A note about the last bit, saw a post by Joku that Dream is no longer friends with Ink, so I decided to add it into my story as it actually fits rather well =) <a href="https://jokublog.tumblr.com/post/627638824227553280/for-people-who-dont-know">(Post link)</a><br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Even little Marks Can Change Your Life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You find out something life changing and then talk to Goat-Dad about it over tea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooff this one also feels short, wish i knew how to write long chapters lol<br/>Also Just a little reminder, that i read every comment and i love each one i get!<br/>Comments and Kudo's motivate me greatly!<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing Sans did, was to show you around Snowdin Town. He kept it short, knowing that you were tired and it had already been the afternoon when you all sat down to watch the movie. There was the Inn with the little shop next to it, (Sans bought you a cinnamon bunny and it was the best thing you ever had - like sweet bread you liked to get from the shop near your home, but different) Then going back towards Grillby's he pointed out the Librarby, commenting that "yep, they know that its spelt wrong, but they must not care cause they never change it."</p><p>Thankfully the Town was small and it wasn't long before you found yourself in front of a home with strung lights on the outside.</p><p>"Cozy. I like it." you hum, looking forward to seeing the house in real life.</p><p>"yeah? good, cause this is it, welcome to scenic my house, as pap would say, or <em>mi casa su casa</em>." you tilt your head at him and sans shrugged. "eh, heard it in a film, i just guessed that it meant something about, my house being yours or something."</p><p>Before you could comment, he opens the door and leads you inside. "anyways, the bathroom is up the stairs, last door straight ahead, feel free to use the towels... er sorry that we don't have any clothes to wear, but ill make sure to find something to sleep in." He blushes rubbing his neck.</p><p>But you wave him off with a smile. "Its fine, mine are pretty clean anyways, only put them on this morning." </p><p>Taking your backpack off your back, you make your way to the bathroom, thankful that you could clean up a little. </p><p>"oh! and theres a spare toothbrush under the sink!" Sans called out before you could close the door. </p><p>"Thank you!"</p>
<hr/><p>It didn't take you long to take a quick shower, not sure how good their water was down here, or how long it took to warm up. </p><p>You stood in a towel in front of the mirror that was above the sink, brushing your hair with the travel brush that you had at one point in the past chucked in, thank you past self! You were a little lost in thought, thinking about how your life had managed to change so fast within the span of only a few minuets. One moment you had been watching a film, the next you were nocked out and waking up in another universe-</p><p>That was also something you now had to think about. Telling the Truth to Sans... about the game.</p><p>Honestly you didn't feel so afraid about telling him like you did a month ago. Though it was still nerve-racking and you were still worried about what his reaction could be, but it would have to be done-</p><p>A spot of colour suddenly caught your attention and you pause in your blushing, before pushing the towel down slightly so you could see your chest a bit more...</p><p>Two <em>upside down</em> hearts were imprinted on your skin, one <strong>Blue</strong> and the other <strong>Orange</strong>, tattooed above your heart.</p><p>Your breath stutters and you lean forward, eyes wide as you study them closely. What was this? Was this really what you thought it was? You could only guess but wasn't that just in the FanFics?! Not that you were complaining - God no. And looking at these colours, there could only be one pair with those two and you couldn't ask for anyone better...</p><p>You shake your head as someone knocks on the door.</p><p>"ash? alphys just called, says that she told king fluffybuns and he is rather excited to see you. wants you to come have some tea with him, something about "Golden Flower Tea Always Helps Me Sleep After A Stressful Situation."" Sans mimics the Kings voice, making you laugh softly.</p><p>"Ill- ill be out in a minuet Sans, Think i can get a lift to the castle?"</p><p>"the bony-express shall be waiting for you when you get out." he jokes.</p><p>Taking one more glance at the markings, you bite your lip and get dressed, knowing that if you had to ask someone about this, Goat-Dad would probably be a good person to ask.</p><p>Stepping out the bathroom, you grab your bag and towel, unsure where to put it. "Hey Sans? Where should i put the towel?" Yet it was not the older brother who ended up answering you and only then did you notice that Papyrus had returned from informing the Guard.</p><p>"NO NEED TO WORRY FRIEND ASHLEY! PLEASE JUST PLACE IT IN THE HAMPER BASKET AND I SHALL DEAL WITH IT."</p><p>Doing as the younger instructed, you then proceeded back down the stairs, feeling much better. </p><p>"all aboard the bony-express" sans called as he walked over to you. "we don't want to keep the king waiting, seeing as he, like all of us have been wanting to meet you for quite sometime." He holds out his hand and you take it without any hesitation. "see you in a bit bro, im taking ash' to see asgore."</p><p>"BEFORE YOU GO, ASHLEY, WILL YOU BE JOINING US FOR DINNER? IVE DECIDED TO SHOW YOU HOW WELL IVE GOTTEN AT THE HUMAN WAY OF MAKING SPAGHETTI." Papyrus boasted, straightening up proudly.</p><p>"Sure! ill make sure to have space for even a small plate of spaghetti! I cant say no to food made by Master Chef Papyrus!" You grin, causing Papyrus to laugh his signature laugh. </p><p>"welp, see ya later bro." and that was your only warning, before you were pulled though the void, thankfully managing to close your eyes just in time.</p>
<hr/><p>The void still caused you to shiver from the sensation, but at least this time you were standing on your feet as you open our eyes to find yourself standing in front of the King's front door. Sans doesn't waist time and knocks.</p><p>"knock knock." he grins at you when you hear a sigh behind the door, but asgore still continues the joke, as if knowing that the skeleton wouldn't leave him alone if he didnt.</p><p>"Who's There?"</p><p>"adore"</p><p>"Adore Who?"</p><p>"adore is between you and us, i think you need to open it so you can say hi to your guest." He winks at you and you laugh softly as another sigh was let out before the door was open. But at the sight of you on the other side, the mock-tired expression changes into one that was overjoyed; like a parent seeing a child returning after a long time away from home.</p><p>"Ashley! You Have Come! Greetings My Dear Child!" He holds his arms out and you step into the hug, having been looking forward to being hugged by the fluffy Goat-man. "Thank You Sans For Bringing Ashley Here, I Assume That Papyrus Shall Be Making Dinner, So We Shall Call Before Then."</p><p>"heh, its fine, and paps will probably still waiting to know when ash' will come back before he starts the pasta. he really wants to show off how good he's gotten and between us, he really has gotten better. the human way really is better then the ''monster'' way." he chuckles and then with a wave and a grin, Sans leaves without another word, leaving you with Goat Dad.</p><p>"Now, Shall We Get Inside? The Water Is Ready For The Tea and The Tea is Brewed." He smiles touching your back with his hand, leading you into the dinning room. On the table, there was a kettle above a small fire heater, keeping the water hot and another pot between two china cups.</p><p>Sitting down, you lean on the table as you watch the Goat monster put out a few Bisicles and Cinna-bunnies on a plate. </p><p>"You know, i've enjoyed our talks,"  You begin as he pours out the tea. "They're rather interesting, especially when you talk about history and your past."</p><p>"Tale's Of An Old Man, Thats All..." He smiled sitting down. </p><p>"But interesting ones." </p><p>"Perhaps, If You Insist.." Asgore chuckles. "Its Not As If I Have Anyone Else Left To Tell Them. Not All Children Enjoy History or My Stories... " he told you softly.</p><p>"Well im glad you tell me them. You... remind me of my Dad. I... heh... i actually call you Goat Dad in my mind..." You confess, before taking a sip of tea, hoping to hide your blushing cheeks from him, watching his reaction.</p><p>At first he looked shocked, but that quickly melted into a the softest smile, his eyes tearing up. "I... I Remind You Of Your Father? Do You... Want To Call Me Father?" He had such a hopeful look in his eyes, you had to look away for a moment to collect yourself, before looking back.</p><p>"If... if thats okay... i'm sorta stuck here now and it would be nice to have <em>some</em> family here Underground."</p><p>"Yes! Yes Of Course, My Dear Child! I Would Be Over Joyed For You To Call Me Father... It Is But A Great Wish To Be Able To Be, Once Again, A Dad." He laughs before reaching over (you had thankfully put your cup down) and lifted you into his arms, once again giving you a big fuzzy hug.</p><p>After that you seemed to just stay sitting on his lap, still wrapped in his fuzzy arms as you talked about little things. That then turned into a tour of the house, him showing you the guest bedroom and telling you that you were always welcome to come stay with him, to keep an old man company once in a while. He even ended up gifting you a Royal Purple cape with the Delta Ruin clip on the front, almost as if to say that you were adopted by the King himself and part of the royal family. The Cape was infused with magic, one that kept you warm in Snowdin and Cool in Hotland.</p><p>Half an hour before you had to go, you remembered one important thing that you had wanted to ask him.</p><p>"Asgore- um... Dad? I... There was something i wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"What Is It My Child? Im All Ears." He sat up giving you all of his attention.</p><p>"I... I wanted to ask... Do people... get tattoo's... um Marks appearing on their skin... bodies out of no where at any point in their life...?"</p><p>Suddenly Asgore had such a serious expression that it worried you, but it softened slightly when he noticed your worry. "What Kind Of Markings, My Dear? Can You Describe Them?" Biting your lip you rub your hands together, nervously.</p><p>"Um... coloured hearts- er soul shaped marking... they- they appeared above my heart and i spotted them when i was having a shower before coming here... I- I thought you would know something about it, being one of the oldest..." </p><p>The serious expression melts into one of happiness. "Soul Shaped-? But Those Are Soul Markings! My Dear, Thats Is The Mark Of Your Soulmate, The One Fate Herself Has Intended For You, And They As Well, Will Get A Marking In The Shape Of Your Soul. You Said They? Oh My Child, Thats Wonderful, I Am So Happy For You, You Will Get Even More Love In Your Life." He beamed. "Do You Know Who They Could Perhaps Be?"</p><p>Blushing, you tuck your hear behind your ear "Um... i think i can give a guess. The colours are orange and Blue... but im not sure if i want to tell them yet... they probably haven't even see <em>their</em> marks yet..."</p><p>He gives you a knowing look. "Ah, Say No More My Dear. Your Secret Is Safe With Me. I Shall Enjoy Watching This Journey Progress." Asgore chuckled and then gave you a wink, making you whine in slight embarrassment.</p><p>All in all the day had been a success. Time to phone Sans. You were looking forward to try Papyrus's Spaghetti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELP: at first i was only going to have Sans, but how can you not fall in love with Papyrus? Its impossible!<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Great Night In.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An evening with the BEST- No, GREATEST chef in the underground... Oh and watching MTT.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was also a little hard to put out, took a few days but i hope it doesn't suck ^_^'<br/>Comments and Kudo's motivate me greatly!<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Like you, neither Sans nor Papyrus had noticed the mark forming when you came to this universe.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>While you were having tea with the king, Papyrus had sent Sans upstairs to at least put on a clean shirt if he wasn't going to change fully.</p><p>It was during changing his shirt, was when the elder skeleton saw it. A <strong><em>human</em></strong> soul-shaped mark, right on the rib that was over his own soul.</p><p>The sight of such a small bright colourful mark made him freeze, breath hitching in surprise.</p><p>There weren't many humans in the underground, only one... you.. so it was kinda easy to guess who it could be. The barrier stopped everything coming through, including soul bonds... otherwise he and other monsters would have would have gotten their marks when they hit puberty... and for him, that was a <em>long</em> while ago.</p><p>Lifting a hand, he traced the little purple heart. Perseverance. Not exactly Determination, but still a strong enough trait to keep on going no matter what. Yet studying it further, he noticed that there were hints of blue and green swirls... Integrity and Kindness. beautiful. It fit you rather well.</p><p>His soul warmed at the thought of you being his Soul-Intended. You were such a kind person. You were fun as well. You loved puns and liked hanging out with his brother no matter what... and now you were here, underground, and haven't even talked about getting out, not even once...</p><p>And because monsters tried to not get together with anyone until they get their mark, there was now <strong>nothing</strong> holding him back from 'courting' you, as the older folks would call it. He couldn't wait to talk to you about it and take you on your first date.</p>
<hr/><p>It took one text before Sans was once again standing in from to you, his usual laid back smile slightly strained but still genuine, if not a bit more fond then usual. </p><p>"heya, have fun?"</p><p>"Ah Sans! Yes, We Did, We Had A Wonderful Time Talking About Multiple Things." Asgore smiled, the glint in his eyes amused, "You Should Join Us Next Time." having been finishing your cup of tea, you cough in shock, that Asgore was already taking on the role of 'the teasing dad', not that you really minded.</p><p>Blushing you give sans a small smile nodding slightly. "Yeah, would probably be fun, heh, anyways.. ill see you later, Dad. Ill be back in a few days to talk again." You move to stand next to sans, wrapping your arm around his waist, who doesn't hesitate to return the gesture.</p><p>With a lazy 'salute' goodbye, sans blipping you both back to his house.</p><p>"so, dad?" the punny skeleton teased, "already managed to wrap the king round your finger."</p><p>You know he was joking, so adjusting the purple cloak you push him gently, before stepping away from him. "Mhm, he sorta reminds me of my dad, it came up in a conversation and then he said that i could call him dad if i wished it... and it would probably be a good thing to have family down here. who knows when another human will fall down, may as well settle." </p><p>He pats your shoulder gently, the fond smile once more crossing his face. "im not judging, its nice that the old man can have someone to call family again. he's usually quite lonely unless one of us comes to visit... you going to stay with him?" </p><p>"No... no, i'd like to stay with you and pap still. if- if thats still okay..." you half ask as you open the front door, about to walk inside.</p><p>"yeah- yeah, thats still good with us." he nods trying to keep it cool and casual.</p><p>"BROTHER! HAS OUR HUMAN FRIEND RETURNED FROM HAVING TEA WITH THE KING?" Pappy's voice startled the both of you out of your staring, having also flung open the front door, probably wondering where the draft had been coming from. You hadn't noticed that you had been looking at each other for so long. </p><p>"Hi Pappy!" You turn away form sans as quick as you could, ignoring that you were once again blushing and missed the elder brother turn blue when you looked away. (tho the younger brother had not and he was already coming up with a plan) You saw the skeleton raise a brow, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Have you started on the pasta? Need any help?"</p><p>"WORRY NOT DEAR FRIEND, I WILL HAVE DINNER FINISHED AND READY IN NO TIME AT ALL! YOU AND MY BROTHER SHOULD JUST SIT DOWN TOGETHER ON THE COUCH, AND RELAX... OH, I KNOW! BROTHER! YOU SHOULD SHOW ASHLEY SOME OF METTATON'S MOVIES! OR EVEN THE LIVE TV SHOW! ITS A GREAT SHOW TO WATCH WHEN YOU WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH SOMEONE." He beams as if he had thought of the best idea ever. Then with a cheeky wink, he goes back into the kitchen. </p><p>"er.. i guess we should watch some mtt then... i think we might get scolded if we don't.. heh..." and to prove his point papyrus calls out</p><p>"I DON'T HEAR THE MTT THEME TUNE, SANS! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT AND PUT IT ON MYSELF!"</p><p>"Yikes, i guess he's serious." you giggle, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to you. Chuckling, Sans flops down on the couch next to you and then using his blue magic he pulled the remote over so he can switch on the tv.</p><p>"<em>WELCOME BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES TO MTT'S TV SHOW SPECIAL!</em>" the sound of applause cuts through the theme tune and you relax in your seat.</p><p>This wasn't too bad... oh, never mind, you talked too soon...</p><p>"<em>IM SURE YOU ALL REMEMBER THE HUMAN ASHLEY THAT SHOWED US OUR FIRST GLIMPS OF THE WORLD BEYOND THE BARRIER! AND IM ALSO SURE YOU HAVE HEARD THAT THERE IS A HUMAN IN THE UNDERGROUND! BUT DONT PANIC MY DEARS! NO NO! FOR I BRING YOU GOOD NEWS! THAT HUMAN! IS OUR DEAR HUMAN ASHLEY. SHE HAS SOMEHOW FOUND HER WAY UNDERGROUND, AND WILL NOW BE LIVING WITH US!</em>" Another cheer was heard as Mettaton claps.</p><p><em>Greeeeaaaattttt</em>.... you groan slightly, covering your face with your hands. Now the Underground <em>definitely</em> knew that you were here... sigh.</p><p>"<em>AND EVEN MORE NEWS ABOUT OUR DEAREST HUMAN FRIEND! JUST MOMENTS AGO, A LITTLE BIRDY TOLD ME THAT THE KING, YES, THAT OUR DEAR KING ASGORE DREEMURR, HAS ADOPTED OUR DEAR DEAR ASHLEY AND WE NOW ONCE AGAIN HAVE A ROYAL CHILD.</em>"</p><p>"Oh No... he didn't... i- ugh..." you flop backwards and slide down the seat, going limp against sans, who started to pat your head. "It was the <em>cloak</em> wasn't it..." you mumble, your hands muffling your voice.</p><p>"yup. its a sign of royalty. especially the delta ruin symbol, basically <em>announces</em> that you are part of the royal family... could have been <em>anyone</em> from snowdin or who ever was visiting the town. but dont worry, its not as if anyone is going to start bowing to you or anything..."</p><p>"<em>BUT THATS ENOUGH OF THE NEWS, NOW WE GO ON TO! METTATON'S! SONG! AND DANCE! <strong>EXTRAVAGANZA</strong>!!</em>"</p><p>As Mettaton finally moved on to the show of him singing and dancing, you found that your eyes were sliding close, tired from the day and all of its wildness, that you hadn't noticed that your head had slipped down onto sans's shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>You're startled awake 15 minuets later when Papyrus walks cheerfully into the room three plates of pasta in his hands.</p><p>"ARE YOU <em>BOTH</em> ASLEEP? COME NOW, UPSY DAISY, BUDGE ALONG NOW, DINNER IS READY." The younger brother nudges you and sans over so that you were sitting between the two of them, before passing the plates and the forks.</p><p>"Thanks Paps, Bone-appitie." you grin, making Papyrus tut and Sans laugh.</p><p>At first glance, the pasta looked quite well done. That was already a <strong>huge</strong> plus. So throwing caution to the wind, you twist the spaghetti onto your fork and spurred on by the fact that <em>sans</em> had praised his brothers improvement. Papyrus had also started to <em>eat</em> what he cooked, after you told him that <em><strong>every</strong></em> great chef tasted their own cooking.</p><p>Taking a bite of the pasta you find that it was <em><strong>perfect</strong></em>. He had cooked it long enough that it was soft, but not overcooked. The meat wasnt burnt at all and the tomatoes sauce was delicious, cut small and not at all smashed.</p><p>"Pappy this is perfect! You followed the recipe to the letter!" you praise, causing him to blush orange.</p><p>"I- BUT OF COURSE, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS ALWAYS MAKES SURE TO FOLLOW ALL INSTRUCTIONS DOWN TO THE LAST STEP! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"</p><p>Giggling, you smile and proceed to finish of your place, <em>almost</em> surprised that Sans had popped off to get a second helping for himself.</p><p>"SO, WHAT HAD I MISSED WHILE I WAS MAKING DINNER? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED WATCHING METTATON?"</p><p>"he basically announced on live tv, that ashley was here to stay in the underground and that she had been adopted by the king, making her the next dreemurr." sans shrugged as if it was no big deal, returning to his seat, ignoring your glare. </p><p>"<em><strong>GASP</strong></em>! THE KING <em>ADOPTED</em> YOU?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE ARE NOW HOUSING <strong>ROYALTY</strong> IN <em><strong>OUR</strong></em> <em>HOME</em>?!" Papyrus jumped to his feet in excitement. "SANS! THAT BASICALLY MEANS WE ARE ASHLEYS PROTECTORS! THE KING IS <em>PRACTICALLY</em> ENTRUSTING <em><strong>US</strong></em> WITH <em>HER</em> SAFETY! IN OTHER WORDS WE ARE NOW <strong>GUARDSMEN</strong> OF ROYALTY! MY DREAMS REALLY <em>HAVE</em> COME TRUE!"</p><p>The excitable skeleton happily picks you up in a tight hug and spins around happily.</p><p>"woah, heh, hey bro, careful, you don't want to break the <em>princess</em> on the first night, do ya." he chuckles, stopping his brother.</p><p>"NO, OF COURSE NOT! YOU ARE ABSOLUTLY CORRECT BROTHER!" Papyrus sets you back down on the couch and begins to gather the plates. "TOMORROW WE SHALL PROCEED TO START ON THE SHED, MAKING IT WEATHER PROOF, WARM, COMFORTABLE AND MAKING IT INTO A REAL BEDROOM, FIT FOR MONSTER ROYALTY." he nods and ignoring your protests he goes to put the plates away in the kitchen.</p><p>"So... is this going to be a thing now? Calling me <em><strong>Princess</strong></em> and everything?" you mock glare at the shorter skeleton.</p><p>He was still taller then you, Him being 5 foot 5 and you being the tiny hight of a whole 5 foot.</p><p>"yup. and i gotta say, you wont have to worry about protection with us, cause paps will look after you by day and that will leave me, with the knightly shift." he winks and shoots you finger guns, making you roll your eyes fondly and tap his arm with the back of your hand.</p><p>Thankfully, by the time Papyrus came back into the room, he had calmed down. That meant, that the three of you could just sit on the couch together and watch Mettaton peacefully... and it was peaceful, sitting between the two of them, so much so that you found yourself once again, nodding off, your head on Sans' shoulder, not even aware of his brightly glowing, <em><strong>blue</strong></em> face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: *Look at my notes...* ive got to get from here... *pokes current bullet point* to here... *another bullet point* and i have no idea how to do so without another time skip... ugh... i guess ill do a chapter or two then a time skip and then start the next plot point... Wish me luck guys ^_^'</p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned for: papyrus finding the mark; Tour's of the underground; New punny friends; Sleepovers; Time-skips and *<em>squints at notes</em>* <em><strong>Dates!!</strong></em>. ; )<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Also id like to self advertise my other fanfic - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089">Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars.</a> - which im writing along side this one; reader (you) is sans (wake up as sans) and sans is a baby-bones; there is no romance; only platonic relationships; Also, its found family fic. (Reader) Sans and 'his' (their) brother Papyrus end up being dragged to Classics universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Underground Tours: Snowdin Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get a tour of the underground starting with Snowdin and we Also find out pappy's rection to the mark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys!! Happy 5th Anniversary Undertale!! Have you seen the Anniversary Concerts? Anyways, Have Another Chapter!!<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You end up falling asleep on the couch and you wake up, to the smell of pancakes and being tucked in with a warm blanket over you and a soft cushion under your head. Without opening your eyes, you listen to your surroundings and hear the quiet movements of papyrus in the kitchen, trying to not wake you up while he cooks.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you stretch and finally open your eyes. A soft smile crossed your lips as you realise that it wasn't a dream and you were actually in the Underground. You were lying on the old green sofa, in Snowdin, in the Skeleton brothers house... and better yet, you were friends with all the main monsters.</p><p>You slowly sit up, looking around the room, studying it for a moment, curious about everything.</p><p>Finally getting up, you make your way over to the television and look down at the sock with the post-it note war. Crouching down you can't help giggle at the boy's tomfoolery. You never did get why papyrus didn't just take it up... perhaps it kept returning to its spot and he gave up... probably.</p><p>Standing up, you finally walk over to the kitchen and lean in the archway.</p><p>"Morning Pappy! Breakfast smells good, are you making pancakes?"</p><p>"AH! FRIEND ASHLEY! YOU HAVE AWAKEN! YES! YOU HAVE GUESS CORRECTLY! PANCAKES ARE THE NEXT BEST THING AFTER OATS WITH LITTLE DINOSAURS, TO HAVE FOR BREAKFAST!" </p><p>Papyrus then proceeded to show off, expertly flipping the pancake by throwing it up in the air, causing you to clap in awe. "Wow, have you been practising?"</p><p>"I HAVE!" He puffs up proudly a little shade of orange blush on his cheeks "IVE BEEN FINDING ALL THE BOOKS AND VIDEOS POSSIBLE, ON HUMAN COOKING! I HAVE MADE SURE TO STUDY EVERYTHING IN THEM AND COME TO THE CONCLUSION, THAT SADLY, UNDYNE AND METTATON, HAVE NOT BEEN COOKING THE RIGHT WAY.... OR AT LEAST, THEY <em>MIGHT</em> HAVE BEEN, BUT HUMANS WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT IT... US MONSTER CAN ONLY EAT IT BECAUSE OF MAGIC." Papyrus sighed, lamenting this fact.</p><p>"BUT! THIS JUST MEANS THAT I SHALL HAVE TO BECOME A MASTER CHEF IN HUMAN COOKING SO THAT THEY CAN APPRECIATE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SKILL IN THE KITCHEN!!"</p><p>"Oh! That's great Paps! Im sure you will be able to master it just as fast as you mastered Undyne's Cooking Style!" you grin.</p>
<hr/><p>When you had fallen asleep on Sans' shoulder during watching MTT after filling up on Papyrus' spaghetti. Sans was blushing bright blue frozen stiff in place and Papyrus, when he finally noticed the situation, could only shake his head teasingly and tut slightly. “My Poor Brother, Defeated By A Girl. One He Like As Well.“ he snickers softly, before Getting up, so he could move you Into a more comfortable position, lying down on the couch.</p><p>”You Should Make Yourself Useful And Get The Spare Cushion And Duvet From Underneath The Stairs, We Don’t Want Our Human Friend Getting Cold.” thankfully this shook sans out if his blushing daze and he gets the thing requested, helping his brother to cover you after placing the cushion under your head.</p><p>Once Papyrus was satisfied that you would be getting a comfortable good nights sleep, he proceeds to go about his nightly duties. Collecting his Pyjamas before getting a shower.</p><p>The next thing to do, once he was washed and clean, was to apply MTT bone moisturiser. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why Sans refused to use it. His bones looked quite good and quite white. Perhaps he didn’t enjoy the smell of roses... still he thinks it would do his brother some good to use it.</p><p>He applies it generously, rubbing in the magic-based cream with slow and precise circular motions... only to freeze when he noticed a small splash of colour...</p><p>Pausing Papyrus lifts his head and wipes the steamed mirror so that he could look at the ribs. There in his reflection, on the ribs that sat above his soul, was a small purple soul mark. Now, he knew what it was. Elders would tell the children stories of soul marks, how they appear once the child was of age and their magic settled (that was around the time they came out of stripes...) the mark would appear and the magic signature would usually help them find out who it was, for the magic would always tug back to its owner.</p><p>But this was a purple <em>human</em> soul mark, which was not there yesterday... and the only new person in the underground was you... so it wasn’t all too hard, for Papyrus to understand who the mark belonged too.</p><p>Looking back up at himself in the mirror, he saw that he was blushing.</p><p>...a knock on the door startled him.</p><p>”bro? you okay?”</p><p>“YES- Yes, yes... I- I Shall Be Out Momentarily. <em>Patience</em> Brother, Looking As Good As I, Takes Time.” He hopes his brother doesn’t question the stuttering.</p><p>Hearing his brother hum and shuffle away to his room to wait for him, allowed papyrus to let out a breath of relief and then quickly finished off his routine, before going to bed so sans could read the book for him.</p>
<hr/><p>That night he ended up having different dreams, ones he couldn’t remember, but he did recall the feeling of warmth and happiness. Shaking his head he finished up the last pancake and set the three plates out onto the table, just in time for Sans to walk into the room and bee-line for the coffee cup by his seat.</p><p>”thanks bro, you’re the best.” He mumbled as he slumped in his seat, drinking his coffee.</p><p>Snickering softly, you just proceed to start on your breakfast, watching as Papyrus set a mug of milk for himself and a cup of juice for you. This was nice, homely, like a family.</p><p>”so...” sans finally said, looking somewhat more awake than before his coffee. “I’m thinking, that a proper tour of the underground is a must. we can start with snowdin, go to waterfall, hotland then new home... not sure if you’d care for the core, but I do have a feeling that you would enjoy seeing the secret places before I take you back to the cold and snow... cause I know what im ending the tour on, a little someone I want you to meet.” Sans winks.</p><p>”now eat up...”</p><p>”What about Papyrus?”</p><p>”WELL SOMEONE HAS TO STAY AND STAND GUARD INCASE A HUMAN COMES.”</p><p>You tilt your head and point at yourself.</p><p>”OH NO NO, <em>YOU</em> DONT COUNT, THE KING HAS ADOPTED YOU, THAT MAKES YOU AN HONORARY MONSTER AMONG US.” he beams.</p><p>Wow. Now that was something. So did that mean you now had monster citizenship? Did Monsters even have passports? Would you be able to apply for dual citizenship once the barrier breaks...? Hell, did you even exist here in this world...</p><p>And as bad as this sounds, if you did, and if you were dead, could you just take her place? You shake your head slightly, demising that thought as quickly as possible.</p><p>Finishing your food, you get up to take your plate to the sink, only to be intercepted by papyrus.</p><p>”APOLOGIES MY DEAR, BUT I SHALL DO THAT. YOU AND SANS SHOULD GET GOING NOW, NO NEED TO WAST DAYTIME, THE UNDERGROUND MAY BE SMALL, BUT IT HAD QUITE A LOT TO LOOK AT IF YOU PLAN TO DO SO IN ONE DAY.”</p>
<hr/><p>"HAVE FUN!" And with that, you and sans find yourself wrapped up nice and warm, You in your royal purple cloak around your shoulders and sans in his usual hoodie, before being ‘kicked’ out the house by the gentle giant. ”welp, guess we should just get on with the tour.” sans grins</p><p>Snowdin Town; exactly as the name suggested (then again practically all areas here underground were named quite literally) was a town with lots of snow.</p><p>Humming softly you and Sans make your way through the town, the skeleton pointing out the buildings and saying hello to those passing by.</p><p>Everyone was so cheerful and it reminded you of the music that the game had for Snowdin.</p><p>Laughing softly, you walk past the library and wave at the kids who run about past you, including one who paused to say hi.</p><p>"Hey! You're that human Right?! The one adopted by the King and showed us the surface last month?!" </p><p>Grinning you nod "Yup, that's me. The names Ashley."</p><p>"That's so cool! Im Monster Kid! I'll see you around!" he cheered before running off after his friends, probably to tell them who you were.</p><p>"heh... you seem quite good with kids."</p><p>Shrugging you smile. "I dunno about that, I think I just know how they want to be treated, I guess."</p><p>You continue on your way and you can't help but start singing softly, inspired by how quaint the town was.</p><p>"<strike><em>Da da da da da, da da da daa da da..."</em></strike></p><p>"you sing?" sans asks causing ou to flinch ever so slightly.</p><p>"y-yeah... heh now and then... I've acted and sung in musicals." you could feel yourself start to blush.</p><p>"well, don't let me stop ya, you sound quite inspired."</p><p>"its... just... such a lovely little town..." sans just gives you an encouraging smile.</p><p>Swallowing, you start a little louder, feeling nervose to sing in front of sans and the other town people <em>"la.. la.. la.. la la... la la la la laa la la..."</em></p><p>By the time you got to the 'beginning' if the tune, you were at your normal volume, having remembered <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lixAqRweHMk">one of the songs a fan had made for the music</a>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Say! What a lovely winter day!</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">As the Snow is Falling Down!</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">To Wash our Cares Away!</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>You grin at sans much more confident, as you continue on your way further into town, spinning in a circle as you look at everything.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>True! That we used to see the sky!</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>But Together We Are Here!</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>And Happy Anyways!</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>Grabbing Sans' hand you run over to the tree to have a closer look at it.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">I Keep on Wondering Where the Snow Comes From!</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">If We Are Underground Then How Can That Be?!</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">And Then I Wonder If There's Snow For Us</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>By now you've attracted the attention of all the Residents that were outside; this included the kids.</p><p>"<strong><em><span class="u">Then Why Won't Santa Bring Some Presents For Me?!"</span></em></strong> MK Grins popping up next to you, making you laugh and ruffle his head.</p><p>
  <em>la.. la.. la.. la la... la la la la laa la la...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>la.. la.. la.. la la... la la la la laa la la...</em>
</p><p>The monsters pick up the tune and you watch in awe, loving that you started this.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Still! Fire Up The Grillby's Grill</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Sing A Carol As We Chill, Our Lonely Days Away</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Feast! As We Used To Live In Peace</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Now We're Trapped Down Here But We'll</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Be Free Again One Day</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>You continue the song and turn to Sans still wondering about the snow, tilting your head with a beaming smile.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I Keep On Wondering Why There's Snow Down Here</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Like, Guys, I'm Serious, Does Anyone Know?</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I Really Thought That It Would Melt By Now</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>You sling your arm around Sans and MK, hugging them happily.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>But I'm So Thankful For My Friends And The Snow.</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tour will continue on the next chapter!<br/>I've also got the bullet points sorted! (about 75 of them lol) I also know how I'm getting from point A to point B lol XD wish i could show you all the stuff I have planned!! it's so exciting!! is it bad that I'm fangirling over my own work XD<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>(They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.<br/>--------///--------<br/>my other fanfics - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195/chapters/64189900">And They Were Room'MATES'</a> &amp; also <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089">Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Underground Tour: Waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Tour continues; Next stop, Waterfall. Also, we get to sing with a 'fish' and meet more ‘family’.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG GUYS!! Thank you!! Im Over 2000 Hits!! Also, I'm LOVING your COMMENTS!!<br/>I get a kick out of your reactions, so don't be shy, write your thoughts especially if it's towards the characters XD<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"heh... wow. you're good at coming up with stuff on the spot." </p><p>"I guess... its a genuine curiosity really..." you tug on your ear "Where <em>does</em> the snow come from- And <b>DONT</b> say Magic! I KNOW its probably more than that!" You glare at him, knowing that sans was getting ready to go all out with jazz hands and 'mmmmagic~'</p><p>The skeleton snickers. "its the core. that and the magic that seeped into the atmosphere. it created stable climates in each area. science mumbo-jumbo." He shrugs. You nod in thanks, happy that he actually said that much.</p><p>You both make your way from Snowdin Town center and walk towards the foggy area between Snowdin and Waterfall.<br/>
You always assumed, that because the snow didn't melt here yet, as it was still cold but the air coming in was warmer, that was why it was foggy, like opening the freezer and seeing the cold air roll out into the kitchen.</p><p>Stepping into Waterfall, you didn't notice the temperature change so much, and at your confused expression sans chuckles.<br/>
"ol' fluffybun must have put temperature regulating magic into the fabric. its what a lot of us have weaved into our stuff." he explained when you asked about it.</p><p>"That's actually so cool! So, it will keep me cool in Hotland then?" The skeleton grins and nods, amused at your expression of awe.</p><p>As you make your way further into the area, sans starts to point out and tell you things about monsters. He explains that the waterfalls that flow through 'Waterfall' are genuinely just the underground streams that run through the mountain, flowing through it, collecting some magic, before falling down further into the mountain and quite possibly back out at the bottom, where humans could drink fresh mountain water - not even knowing that it was seeping with diluted magic. Sans admits that he thinks that the water could probably be used by humans to heal them, but only small things and to just generally keep them healthy.</p><p>"Wow. And humans <em>already</em> think that mineral water is great for your health, they must really treasure the water coming from Mount Ebbott then." you muse, allowing him to help you across another small 'waterfall stream' - only to gasp in shock as he tugs you sharply out of the way of a falling rock.</p><p>"whoops, carful, these <strong><em>dam</em></strong> streams sometimes have falling rocks, i can never <em><strong>fathom</strong></em> why they continuously fall down here." he winks, causing you to snort slightly in amusement "hey now, this is no laughing matter. someone <em><strong>Shoald </strong></em>check that stuff out before someone gets hurt. its <em><strong>otterly</strong></em> ridiculous." sans comments as he continues to lead the way, still holding your hand, almost as if he was ignoring that you snickering at the puns. </p><p>You knew better of course, he was grinning just as widely. "You should ask Undyne when you get the Opper-<em><strong>tuna</strong></em>-ty." You comment before grinning proudly when you get a laugh out of him.</p><p>The puns continue as you go deeper into Waterfall, mixed in with splashes of monster history here and there when you come across the signs.</p><p>Another thing that you notice, other than the fact that sans still hadn't let go of your hand - <em>not that you were complaining</em> - is that monsters would keep looking at you in curiosity, peering out to watch you walk past. They never looked at you in fear of disgust - no, everyone looked at you in curiosity and awe... </p><p>You blame Dad- <em>Asgore</em> and the Cape. </p>
<hr/><p>Finally, after long minutes of walking you find yourself walking into a 'room' that glowed with blue bioluminescent water.</p><p>"It's so beautiful... I've never seen anything like it..." you breathed out, before steering you both closer, so you could kneel down and touch the water.</p><p>You swish it around as sans sat down next to you and then look at your hand. besides being wet, it now had a faint glow to it - you assumed it was from the water.</p><p>"its the bioluminescent algae. its absorbed the magic over time, making it, even more, brighter than the usual kind and now it provides light to this part of the underground. pretty neat eh?"</p><p>"More then neat, id say. It's awesome! Did magic affect any other plants in this part?"</p><p>"sure did. the mushrooms are like lanterns and switch on and off when you touch them. then we also have the echo flowers, i think you can pretty much guess what they do."</p><p>"er... echo?" you half ask, as if unsure. Gosh, it was hard pretending that you knew nothing... it made you feel slightly guilty... but the fear of his reaction was bitter then the guilt.</p><p>"yup, come on ill show you, they're in the next room."</p><p>Getting up, he holds out a hand to help you up, pulling you to your feet when you take it.</p><p>He leads you both into the next room, which was filled up with hundreds of bright glowing blue fowers of different sizes.</p><p>"now, you have to be really quiet to hear them, but basically, the echo flowers, they repeat the last thing that they 'hear'." sans mumbled softly, letting go of your hand, allowing you to walk over to the nearest flower.</p><p>And You hear a passing conversation....</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So? Don't you have any wishes to make?</em> </strong>
</p><p>You slowly keep moving to touch the petals in curiosity</p><p>
  <em>... hmmm, just one, but... It's kind of stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>... hmmm... if I say my wish... You promise you won't laugh at me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Of course I won't laugh!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... That's my wish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(<strong>You hear laughter)</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>... hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sorry, it's just funny...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That's my wish, too. </em> </strong>
</p><p>You bite your lip looking back at sans who had been lazily trailing after you, watching as you listened quietly to the talking flowers.<br/>
Sighing you point further up the path and he nods, taking your hand and leading you out the room and into the next where a telescope stood.</p><p>"That... that was sad. They are all waiting, waiting to be able to see the sky... surely there's nothing that we can do?"</p><p>Sans shook his head with a sigh and pushed his hands in his pockets. "nope. nothing other than getting another human soul... and no we are NOT using yours." he told you sternly before you could even react. "I- <em>we</em> like you, way too much to do that. its not as if we can't just wait till another human falls down. its not that hard." </p><p>Sighing you rub your cheek and give him a sad smile.<br/>
"I wasn't thinking about it, don't worry... i just wanted to know if it could be done other then that one way... i guess ill just have to live out my little human life down here." you shrug.</p><p>Wanting to divert your attention from the heavy subject, sans ends up pointing upwards. "on another note, this is the wishing room. i guess you can come here if you end up missing the stars. the older monsters, like grillby and gerson, they say it looks nothing like them, but it will do."</p><p>You hum as you study the ceiling of the small 'room'. "Gotta agree with them there. Its a poor comparison, but im glad that you at least have this."</p>
<hr/><p>You end up staying in that room for a while longer, sitting on the ground, and joining the stars up like a dot-to-dot puzzle, commenting that Papyrus should join you both to play this game.</p><p>After that sans lead the way forward, continuing the monster history lessons and letting you meet new monsters.</p><p>"got someone you will probably enjoy meeting." was what he said as he leads you over to a shy looking fish monster.<br/>
"shyren, this is my friend ashley, you both like singing, thought you would like to meet each other."</p><p>You wave shyly, but it wasn't long till you realize that she didn't communicate in words, not like you and sans did... no, shyren communicated through notes and song...</p><p>Not that this was a problem per-say, but it did prove to be a little bit difficult. Sans, the gremlin, had disappeared off somewhere so he was no help... but you found, Yet 10 minutes later, that you didn't need it, as you found yourself singing together with the fish monster as if you had known her for years.</p><p>As you sang, monsters started to gather around to watch and you had to close your eyes in order to block them out, or risk stage fright.<br/>
Not that you usually had stage fright, you had been on stage so many times...</p><p>Near the end of the song, you opened your eyes and spotted your bone-bestie selling tickets of all things, to monsters who had come to watch you. That cheeky skeleton.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you finish the song with one last high note and Seeing that the song had finished, the monsters started to disperse, going back to whatever they had been doing before the music had attracted them.</p><p>"Gosh, thanks shyren, that was the best. We should definitely do that again sometime." you grin, feeling exhilarated.</p><p>"i know that i wouldn't say no to you doing that again, thanks girls, i got myself some easy cash." Sans winks, counting up the money that he got himself, making you both laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>To end the tour of Waterfall, Sans took you down to see the Temmies only to fine that they were even funnier in real life. You only stuck around long enough to hear the story about the ‘all mighty tem’ and how she, ‘mother’ had helped them come into being.</p><p>”BOI!!!!!! com again! tEMMIE wil miss hooman!” you hear as you both walk back into the mushroom maze. Sans was holding your hand tightly, for his night vision was much better then yours, making it much easier when the lights time out.</p><p>“So... where to now?” You ask as you carefully step in the dark, trusting sans to not let you trip.</p><p>”just one more place I want to show you before we go on to tour hotland. heh if you ever want to buy something unique, he will always find something to <b><em>shell</em></b> ya.” He winks after activating another mushroom lantern, making you snicker.</p><p>“I <em>think</em> I caught the pun in that, but I’m not sure.” </p><p>But it wasn’t long until you were both walking into a quaint little shop owned by a turtle monster. Looking around the shop, you saw lots of little nicknacks, each one obviously having lots of history behind each of them, a story of their own to share.</p><p>”whah ha ha ha ha! Do my ol’ eyes deceive me or has good ol’ fluffy buns gone and adopted themselves another human...” the turtle snickers as he looks at you. “The names Gerson, kiddo. You can call me that or what all the other kiddos tend to call me... ol’ man gerson, geeza, gramp, gampa gerson... some even still call me general even tho it’s been centuries since the war.”</p><p>Gerson holds his hand out for you to shake, only to tug you over when you take his hand.</p><p>”Now let me have a look at ya. You see, I’ve watch ol’ fluff butt grow up and take over from his dad, back then I was a travelling salesman going between villages, back when it was more or less peaceful between the two races, then when the war started, I stayed by his da’s side and became general. That hammer on the wall” he points over his sholder with his thumb, “is my war Hammer, it saw so much action, and saved just as many lives as it took if not more... I only keep it around as a memorial to those it couldn’t save.” He comments. </p><p>”But my point is, is that i watch fluff-butt grow up and Was a second parent figure to ‘im, making me like your adopted grandpa. So I expect ya to come over and see meh, just as often as you visit Asgore. <b><em>Don’t</em></b> be a stranger, ya hear.“ he winks, letting your hand go before giving you a quick hug.</p><p>”....wait.... you accept me... just like that?” You asked feeling a little dazed, studying him properly.</p><p>”why yes! Why wouldn’t i. It’s in a monsters nature, being made from love, magic, kindness and compassion. I ain’t got nothing against humans, nothing against you, if that’s the whole reason you are wondering about. Whah hah hah ha! Nah, don’t worry, Grampa Gerson has your back kiddo.” He then looks back at sans and smirks.</p><p>”but now I think that you should be getting back to what ever you were doing with your bone-boy.” He snickers.</p><p>“Go on, off with ya!” And he shoos you out of his shop, not even giving you a chance to get your thought together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well! This took a bit to get out lol. But I can say, I have about 4 to 5 stages to this story and it’s all planned out ;)<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>(They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.<br/>--------///--------<br/>my other fanfics - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195/chapters/64189900">And They Were Room'MATES'</a> &amp; also <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089">Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars</a> also <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587846/chapters/64823344">Once Upon a Dream</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>